


The Fox returns to Chicago

by Wasitadream



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Themes, Clara is still dead though, F/M, Violent Language, in my story Defalt lived, might be Spoilers ahead if you've not finished the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden Pearce had stopped being a fixer, but is he happy now that he has a normal life? What happens when someone walks into his life asking for his help, will he return to the game or will he simply walk away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was over, Blume had taken the fall and CTOS was under review, but Aiden felt empty inside. Nicky and Jacks were out of Chicago, both adjusting and doing well, Jacks was even doing more talking now that everything had calmed down. Aiden thought life was finally evening out, no more hacking, no more fixing but he got a visitor that changed all that. He opened the door to his apartment, surprised to see Poppy standing there in front of him, tears in her eyes.

"Aiden, I need your help." He opened the door wider for her, letting her in so that she could tell him what was going on.

"What can I do to help you?" She sat down, looking up at him with desperation in her eyes.

"You know how I wouldn't leave the auction without my girls?" He sat down across from her, nodding so she would elaborate. "One of my closest friends, the only one who helped survive the club until I met you, Alex, she's missing. She's been kidnapped." Aiden wanted to help, but he wasn't sure why Poppy had come to him.

"How do you know she was kidnapped?" Poppy wiped her eyes, pulling a phone from her pocket and handing it to Aiden. He looked through it, finding an audio file recorded from Alex, confirming what Poppy feared.

_If you found this, I'm probably gone. I was one of Lucky's girls, sold at auction to the highest bidder, lucky for me the vigilante came and took down Lucky. The man who bought me though, he still wanted his goods. I've been running for three months, bouncing my signals from one tower to another so that their fixers couldn't get a location on me, but they finally caught up to me. I'm making this recording so that when they take me, maybe someone will come looking for me. I never wanted this, this life, I was a secretary at the Merlaut, but I heard something I wasn't supposed to and I woke up in the floor of some dark room, stitches in the back of my neck. Assholes put a god damned chip in my neck to track me, then they fucking sold me on the black market. My family, oh god they must think I'm dead, it's been god, seven months since I talked to them. Please, even if I'm dead, find me. Let my mother rest her head knowing where my finial place is, don't let her live and wonder. Please, help me.  
_

"Who bought her?" Poppy looked up at Aiden who had made his way over to his computer, typing away as he waited on a name.

"I don't know, once you left all hell broke loose and they locked us girls up, not wanting nonpaying customers to take any merchandise. After that we were moved but, I have no clue who paid for her. There was a log kept, but that all happened six months ago, I'm sure someone destroyed it by now."

"How was the log kept? Like paper log, or on the computer" She had a glimmer in her eye, and he knew the answer.

"Computer, of course." Aiden's expression never faltered, he just nodded like that was enough and he went to work. He remembered that night he walked into SipSun Rentals Warehouse as Nicolas Crispen, that must be where the computer mainframe was kept, or at least it would be uploaded from that location, so that would be where he started.

He pulled into the old warehouse, the police tape still fluttering around some areas from the night he walked those halls. He made his way in, hacking the cameras to see if anyone was in the building, but nothing but a few vagabonds showed up. He made his way into the central nervous system of the building, Lucky Quinn's office. Lucky ran so much dirty money thought that little office it made Vegas blush. He looked around, but he found that the computer had been taken into police custody as evidence. He really didn't like the idea of going to jail again, so he'd have to find a creative way to break into the evidence locker to find it.

Aiden hung up from Jordi, smiling as he hopped on a bike and rode into downtown. There was a way to find this laptop, and maybe even a way to extract the data without setting foot inside the station. _Sometimes that guy scares me with all the shit he can get his hands on in one way or another,_ Aiden told no one in particular as he parked the bike and walked along the busy street. He saw the junction box he needed to get to, problem was it wasn't going to be easy to get at mid-day. Now that he had cased it, he left to go see an old friend, needing supplies.

As Aiden left Tobias a few hours later, he was happy to have some useful tools at his disposal now that he was back to hacking. But was he back to it? _No, I'm just helping a friend_ he told himself, but he had to admit his blood was rushing with adrenaline as he made his way back towards his destination, the police station. He moved through the city now as dusk fell, the buildings glowing in a beautiful amber light. As he walked along he found himself getting pulled back into the game, hacking phones of the people he passed along the way. He got to the police station, making his way up to the top-level of the police parking garage next door. He knew he was working with limited time, so he decided to put a few tricks to work to give him some extra time, _just like old times_ he thought. He moved the cameras away from where he was standing, then he shut off the lights around him. He was now crouched up against the building, phone in hand as he intruded into the system.

He found himself navigating around the firewall and soon he was traveling through the system and cameras down to the evidence locker. Now he just had to find where it was located, and lucky for him the station still had everything logged into the computer. He found the location of the evidence and he started moving his signal towards it, only to find it wasn't easy to get to. _Nothing was ever going to be that easy_ he thought as he moved the security camera around looking for a way to get the information, then he saw something else that was just as dirty as Lucky's money.

An officer walked down the walkway, turning into the isle Aiden was observing. Aiden watched as the officer, Bradly Macintosh or Mack as the other cops called him, linked the computer up to another laptop. He then put in a flash drive as he started siphoning off the information from Lucky's computer. Aiden simply smiled as he whispered out  _Gotcha_. He hacked the signal from Mack's computer and he also started downloading the information. He had missed only a small percentage, but hopefully all that he needed was now on his phone. Once he had all the intel he needed, he smiled and offered a small _Thank you Mack_ as he disconnected his signal.

Just as Aiden stood up the door that led from the station opened and two officers walked out, and Aiden dropped to his knees quickly, hiding in the shadows.

"Whoa, guess we'll need to have maintenance come out here and put in some new bulbs, this lots dark as shit." The officer turned to his partner as they climbed into their patrol car.

"Yea, you'd think we should be able to see if there are any perps up here watching us." The conversation continued inside the patrol car, and once the engine turned over and headlights came on Aiden found himself slinking away from the light emanating from them. The car turned, then suddenly it slowed down and Aiden silently prayed they hadn't seen him. The car parked and was only a few feet away on the other side of a small two foot tall wall surrounding a stair case as the door on the driver's side opened.

"No, I just forgot my damned cell phone on Jeanie's counter, give me a second." He heard the footsteps moving back towards the building, the door scraping the concrete as it was pulled opened and fell closed slowly before he heard the muffled voices of the officer and Jeanie. The door was pushed open again, and the footsteps seemed to slow as they approached the car. "Alright, now that would have been bad if the wife call and Jeanie answered, Lord knows she already thinks I'm fucking around with" The door shut blocking out the sounds of chatter, but the car never moved. The door opened and the other voice came from the car.

"No, it was over there, are you sure you don't see anything by the wall?" _Shit_ Aiden thought _They saw me and now I'm going to get arrested for sure._

"Your losing it, there's nothing over there besides maybe two rats trying to have a little privacy you perv." The other voice answered, not sounding so sure anymore.

"Oh come on, cut me some slack. After dealing with those Viceroys yesterday I'm still a little nervous. Those guys were ready to shoot our heads and fuck the holes the bullets left behind." The door shut again, this time the patrol car leaving quietly as Aiden laid there catching his breath. His heart had taken off running at top speed and now as he laid there coming down from his adrenaline high he thought to himself _That was not one of the close calls I would say was exciting. I hope I'm done with the cops_ _now._

Aiden stood up and made his way back to his apartment, needing to take apart the information Mack had handed him so he could hopefully find Alex, he just hoped she wasn't dead, or worse, being treated like a cheap piece of property.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden sat at his computer going through all the data he lifted from Mack, but there was a lot of information on that drive. For two hours he sifted and sorted until he came across something he thought would make life so much easier, he found all the chip data that had been implanted into the girls. He scrolled through the list, but unfortunately he found two girls on the list that could be who he was looking for. First there was Alexandria Lynks, her photo looked to be like she was 19 at the most with blond hair and big blue eyes. The second was Alexia Collins, and as he was looking into her hazel eyes he thought this was her. He didn't know why, but he felt like she was the one he was looking for, or maybe it was because something was familiar about her. He dark hair had a red cast to it, and her skin was fair but a few freckles cross her cheeks. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties and something about her just struck him.

He decided to play it safe and trace both signals, hoping he'd be able to find them easily. He started tracking the location of Alexandria, she was easily found living in some penthouse downtown. He then tried to triangulate a location on Alexia, but every time he tried it would pop up showing three different locations, and each time they were different locations. This had to be her, she hacked her chip and made it impossible to get her location from it, but could it be undone? Could he know how, or more importantly know someone who knew how to find her by undoing her hack? He picked up his cell and dialed an old friend.

"T-bone, It's Aiden, I think I have a job, are you going to be in your badger hole?" T-bone laughed hearing from Aiden, they hadn't talked much since Clara died.

"I thought you were leading a normal life now, one in the daylight." Aiden let out an amused sigh, he hadn't realized it but that was exactly what he was doing, leading a normal life.

"I am, but this is a favor for a friend. That's it. I'm not getting back in it, just helping. So, can I count on you or not?" T-bone thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Of course, I owe you for clearing my name, although I still rather people think I was locked away out in Pawnee." Aiden was happy to hear that T-bone was still on his side, after all he had stirred up a bunch of shit some six months ago.

Aiden found himself back on some familiar roads, back down again by where Tobias had his shack, but this time he headed out an old set of tracks. Just as if no time had passed, he hacked into the bridge, turning it so that he could cross it and get to the concrete island where one of the best hackers and code writers he'd ever know would be. He followed the tracks over the bridge and then over to a yard full of shipping containers, making his way into one before it was picked up and carried him away. A few seconds later he was opening the door on the container to find himself looking at the barrel of a sawed off shotgun leveled at his chest.

"Dammit T-bone, you know it was me." Raymond "T-bone" Kenney stood there with a wicked smiled as his dread locks fell over his shoulders. He relaxed his stance, letting the gun fall as he looked at Aiden Pearce.

"Well, I had to be sure." Aiden shook his head as he walked past T-bone, making his way back down into the domain of the grizzly bear of a man.

"I have something you might be interested in. One of the girls from Lucky's auction." T-bone cut him off, trying to get Aiden to smile.

"You bought me a girl from Lucky Quinn? I'm flattered Aiden I really am." Aiden just turned his gaze to the older man, his eyes serious but a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up and listen. One of these girls has been kidnapped, she had one of those chips in her neck but she's hacked it and now I can't get her location because of her hack that tried to stop her kidnappers from finding her in the first place." T-bone stood there trying to put Aiden sentence right in his mind.

"Wait so let me get this straight, this girl knew she was going to get kidnapped, so she hacked her chip so they wouldn't find her. But they found her anyway and now you want me to hack her chip again to find out where she is." Aiden closed his eyes as he nodded, look on his face he was happy Raymond got all that.

"Exactly, and while your doing that, I'm still going to try to find out who bought her at the auction, that is who she believes kidnapped her." T-bone had sat down at his desk, and now as he swiveled in his chair to look at Aiden again his brows were knit together in a scowl of confusion.

"Wait, so she knew who kidnapped her? Have you talked to her?" Aiden sat down, knowing T-bone would understand once he heard the recording she left behind. He pulled her cell phone from his pocket and then he played the audio file for the hacker, letting him hear the fear in her voice. After he had played the file he picked up her phone, putting it back in his pocket as he talked to T-bone.

"She left this behind, and her friend Poppy brought it to me. I met Poppy personally when I went to the auction, the night I got the code from Iraq's necklace, remember that." T-bone nodded in remembrance as Aiden continued. "Apparently this girl Alex was there and sold that night. The man who bought her wanted what he paid for, so he came looking for her. These guys were first-rate sleaze and I'd hate to see her end up dead all because she overheard something at the damned Merlaut." T-bone could see the familiar look of the vigilante in Aiden's eyes and he began to wonder if saving this girl was more because he couldn't save Clara.

"Alright, well let me start cracking at it, I'll see if I can't locate her for you and her family." Aiden gave him a grateful nod as both men turned towards their screens, typing away as the both started stripping away the information they didn't need, leaving only the essential information behind. Soon T-bone's voice cut through their silence. "Who is this girl, the code she wrote was fucking perfect. This algorithm is nothing like I've ever seen. It's a rolling code that each time you try to get a fix on her it pulls up a complete new set of codes, a new set of locations no combination ever repeating." Aiden pulled up her picture and put it up on the large screen on the wall in front of them.

"T-bone meet Alexia Collins." T-bone sat looking at the picture of this hazel-eyed girl carefully.

"She's one smart bitch, this program she wrote is not going to be easy to crack." Aiden eyed Raymond up, not sure if he'd ever said those words before.

"So you can't see where she is." T-bone spun around in his chair, leaning over with his elbows on his knees, his left hand dangling as he pointed at Aiden with his right.

"I never said I can't break it, just said it ain't gonna be easy." Aiden tilted his head back, smirk on his lips as he held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. You do that and I'll go check with Mr. Maus, see what he's up to." T-Bone gave him a speculative look, and Aiden explained. "It turns out that Mr. Henrick Maus is who purchased Alex, so I'm just going to go and get a feel for the place he's renting downtown. Don't worry, I won't get caught." T-Bone nodded as he watched Aiden get up and walk away, knowing that Aiden had gotten this life back into his blood, and he had been missing it.

Aiden rode into the city and soon found himself at The Southbridge, a large building formally owned by none other than Lucky Quinn. _Even dead this man's name keeps coming up._ It was an upscale condo building 16 floors high, and Henrick was renting a condo on the 12th floor. Aiden walked around to the back ally, finding a camera to hack into that looked up at a balcony of The Southbridge. He found an entrance point, hacking in past the fire wall and looking into the apartment of Henrick. He was able to look around through a series of cameras and laptops but he couldn't see Alex, or anyone else for that matter anywhere. He did though find an email on one of the laptops that may prove useful.

_Maus,_

_Thank you for picking up the merchandise for me, I've had my eye on her for a while. I will send you a message tomorrow telling you when and where to bring her. Once I see her in the location I will send you another message to transfer the cash to your account then I will collect my merchandise and we will go our separate ways._

_The other Maus_

The email was sent an hour before, so now Aiden just had to wait for Henrick to return so that he could hack his phone so that Aiden was sure to intercept the message. He calculated a plan, thinking he could find out when Henrick would be leaving with Alex and he could _interrupt_ the convoy, saving her from whoever the other Maus was.

Two hours later, well into the late of evening Henrick returned alone. Aiden thought _of course it can't be that easy, no he's keeping her at another location._ He left the shadows and started walking behind Henrick, hacking into his phone so that every text and call went to Aiden's phone as well. He walked on as Henrick turned and went into the building, smiling as he felt the familiar rush through his blood, he did miss this.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden was in his apartment, waiting on instructions to come into Henrick Maus, waiting to find out where he needed to be to intercept Alex. It was still the pre-dawn hours as Aiden lay awake, deciding whether or not to go into work that morning. He had gotten a job with the city, a way of them thanking him for exposing all the flaws of CTOS. He now worked as a systems analysis, basically getting paid to tell the city if any of the new systems there were looking into could be hacked or not. He liked the job, easy, safe and mundane, it made him feel like he was finally leading a normal life, even if it bored him to sleep most days. Most of the systems the city had looked into were easier than the CTOS to hack into, so they kept contracting programmers, kept looking for a safer alternative, but found nothing.

Aiden swung his legs out of bed, getting up and showering before putting on pair of khaki pants and black button down shirt, he would go in, and if he needed to leave he would. He slid on his leather cuff watch, and then his shoes, heading into the corporate jungle after checking his phone one last time. The weather was brisk, but he knew it would only last for a few hours before warming up. He had packed a briefcase with his hacking supplies, smiling slightly to have them with him. _I feel safer having these tools at my fingertips. Old habits die hard I suppose._ He stopped to get a cup of coffee along the way, taking the train into downtown.

He arrived at the city offices, making his way upstairs to the fifth floor where he had a reasonably nice office. He sat down at his computer and started with the day's project. He worked hastily until lunch when he walked down to the café on the corner. He got a burger to go, walking back to his office at a leisurely pace, hacking a few people along the way, and as he did so a smirk crossed his lips. Inside the building he stopped to grab a bottle of water before he made his way back into his office to eat his lunch in silence.

Just Aiden was taking a bite Blaine Delgado came in and sat down. Blaine was the only other guy who had the title as Aiden, Cheif of System Securities. Blaine came to the city in a fashion much like Aiden's, caught hacking into the system. Unlike Aiden though Blaine was young and arrogant, thinking every woman wanted him and every guy wanted to be him, and Aiden despised him. Once he had finished chewing his bite, Aiden looked up at Blaine and didn't try to hide his annoyance.

"What are you doing here Blaine?" The other man, who was only 22 with sandy blond hair, honey colored eyes and tan skin, leaned back and smiled with his brow raised.

"I just came to let you know that I already cracked this mornings system so basically there is no need for you to work on it." Aiden found his hand going to his pocket where his retracted billy stick was kept and he smiled, no this was not the time to bash his head in.

"I figured you would have, I finished it and two more as well. I just didn't feel the need to come tell you." That didn't deflate Blaine's ego, but his face did turn a shade of crimson with anger or embarrassment, either way Aiden didn't care. Blaine stood up and walked to the door, his anger getting the better of him as he turned around.

"You think you're so god damned special don't you? The fucking vigilante but your nothing but a self-righteous asshole who got your moment of glory now you just let the city go to shit again." Aiden's gaze never wavered as he looked at Blaine and when the tall man walked out Aiden couldn't have been more happy. Aiden finished his lunch in silence, working through it so that if he had to leave early he would be ahead.

Aiden worked steadily for three hours, then he got the message he'd been waiting on.

_Navy Pier 9:45 tonight the bench on the east side of the Ferris wheel, leave her there alone, don't worry she won't run.  
_

Aiden had some time to construct a plan, so he called Jordi, someone who was always full of surprising information. The plan was simple, intercept Alex then take her to Navy Pier and see if he couldn't lure out whoever this other Maus was. Jordi would be stationed high in one of the towers with his sniper rifle, watching for the wrong person to make a move. Then hopefully Maus, who would have no doubtfully sent a hired hand into take Alex, would show his hand and Aiden would know who he is.

At 8:50 Henrick Maus left his apartment and got into the car that was waiting for him, Alex already in the back seat. The caravan of three cars left, and Henrick looked over Alex. Her eyes were full of cold indifference as Henrick slid an arm around her.

"You know, the one who wants you, maybe he would never know I had a taste of those lips." Her hands were bound behind her so she knew she wouldn't be able to fight him, but she turned to him slowly licking her lips before smiling. Her lips parted slightly and she leaned over so slowly. Henrick was mesmerized by her lips and soon he was leaning in as well, her lips so close. She watched as his eyes drifted closed, then with a deft swiftness that even she was unaware she possessed, she jerked her head back then rammed it forward, the side of her forehead just above her left eye struck the bridge of his nose with incredible force. A loud shrill scream left his throat as the blood started flowing from his nose and over his chin. The swelling was nearly instant in his eyes, the puffiness already showing the beginning of bruises.

"YOU BITCH, YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!" He struck her with the back of his hand without thinking and when her head jerked from the force he regretted the action. He knew his boss didn't want her hurt in any way and here he had struck her, but after all she had broken his nose. She slowly lifted her head, tossing her hair back and he saw the trickle of blood coming from where his hand had split her lip. He watching shock as she tentatively ran her tongue over the split, tasting her blood before she started laughing.

"You think what I did to you was bad, oh just wait when he sees how you've damaged his property you dumb ass. I've met him remember, I know how dangerous he is." Henrick had no doubt he'd be punished for striking her, but he wasn't sure just how dangerous his boss was. All he knew for sure what that he was rich and smart, but dangerous wasn't the word he'd use to describe the boss. The madness in her eyes was enough though to scare him.

They were only half way to the pier when the car in front of them exploded. Alex slid into the floor boards, afraid of debris and the driver moved to go around the charred remains of the black car. Just as the car was halfway over the sidewalk, barriers raised up, the car was left with its rear end three feet off the ground. Henrick was thrown forward, his broken nose being smashed against the back of the driver's seat. The two guys from the car behind then rushed to pull Henrick and Alex from their perch, but before they could get to the doors, they were both shot down.

The block was plunged into darkness as the power went out and suddenly Alex heard her door open. She backed away from it, thinking it was one of Henrick's guards but soon a set of green eyes was looking at her. She knew instantly he was there for her, to rescue her because he was the vigilante. Poppy had described those eyes to her dozens of times and now she saw why Poppy trusted him so much. She leaned forward, moving towards him but an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. Without a hesitation the eyes were gone and Alex began to wonder if it wasn't just a dream. Her mind wanting him to be there, hoping someone was going to save her. Henrick somehow opened his car door and he began to slide from the car. He must have forgotten that they were teetering in the air, because soon he hit the ground with a sickening thud. The dull sound was followed by two more quick thuds, then she heard a deep voice saying her name.

"Alex, come on. It's safe now, he can't hurt you anymore. No one else is going to hurt you tonight." She turned but soon she felt a pair of hands over hers. "Let me cut these ropes off, I don't want you falling out like this guy did." Alex felt the cold feel of steel against her wrist, but she never tensed up, she sat there stoically until she felt all the pressure from the rope gone. She pulled her hands to her chest, rubbing her wrist to bring back the circulation to them before she turned to see the green eyed man looking at her. She glanced towards the men in the front of the car, but she could see blood on the windshield, they were either dead or they were going to wake up with killer headaches. She reached out, her hands guided by his to his shoulders, then as she let her feet dangle out of the door his hands went to her waist. He pulled at her until she was free from the car and he easily supported her weight as her arms slid around his shoulders.

As he lowered her feet to the ground she stood there looking up at him with awe, here he was, the vigilante saving her once again. Aiden didn't notice her eyes taking him in, he was busy looking around at the pedestrians and soon he heard sirens in the distance. He looked down to her, now seeing her hazel eyes dancing as she admired him.

"We have to run, and now." Her arms dropped and he grasped one of her hands, pulling her as the lights started coming back on. They ran through the alleys until he stopped at a bike and climbed on. She stood there looking at him, not sure whether or not to get on the bike or not. She stood there, one foot next to the bike, the other behind her. She rocked between her two feet as she tried to decide if she would go with him or not, then she heard sirens, and close so she jumped on the bike and Aiden took off. She wrapped her arms around him, holding tightly as he wove his way through the city streets all the way to The Navy Pier.

He was a block away from the pier when he stopped the bike, putting on the kick stand as she slid off. He got off the bike and saw her pacing, her mind still coming to terms with what happened. He put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her so he could talk to her.

"There is something else we have to do, and I don't think you're going to like it."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stood there, arms cross as she looked at this man leaned back on his bike. She had listened to his little plan and her head started to move as she spoke.

"No. NO. I will not go act like bait to lure this guy out. Find another way, I can't do it." Tears finally had started to break through the calm exterior she had kept, and Aiden knew it was a lot to ask of her, but he wanted this "other mouse" character to think twice before trying to own another person again.

"Tell me what you know about him then, who is he?" She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought.

"I don't know much, he's some rich eccentric who was bored so he ended up trying to find interesting ways to spend his money. He came into the club, but he had Henrick with him, a pawn to use as a buyer so his name wasn't on file. At the auction, buyers were allowed to sample the goods, for a price of course. Henrick would buy the time with the girls and basically he was just there looking at physical stock as he called it. I guess I was up to his standards because he walked out into the hallway, and this guy came in. I couldn't tell you what he looked like, he had a weird mask on." Everything clicked in Aiden's mind and he pulled out his phone, scrolling through it until he found what he was looking for. As he showed the phone to Alex she let out a shocked gasp.

"Is this him?" Alex looked at the picture, closing her eyes as the tears fell.

"Yea. That's him." Aiden should have known, the "other mouse" was really a rat, JB Marcowicz, also known as Defalt. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks and Aiden stood close, wrapping his arms around her.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think we could catch him. This piece of shit has gotten away from me before, but I sure as hell won't let it happen again. And I told you before, I have a sniper watching over us, he'll never let anyone near us who would hurt you." She felt safe as he held her, but a sniper, really how safe could she be with this guy? She knew Poppy trusted him with her life, and right now he was the only one here to save her.

"You won't leave me?" Aiden could feel her heart beating through her chest, it was rapid and her breaths were shallow. She was terrified and he closed his eyes, praying that he wouldn't let her down.

"No, I'll stay right by your side." She took a few deep breaths, drying her tears as she pulled away.

"Alright I'll try." He bent his knees and leaned back a little to look in her eyes, his hands on her shoulder trying to assure her he would take care of her.

"I will not leave your side, I promise you." He turned and she followed him, walking close as they made their way onto the pier. He felt her body close to his, then she slid her arm around his and he could feel her trembling. He thought if he could get her mind off of what was going on it would help, so he started with some small talk. "My name is Aiden by the way." For a brief moment he thought he saw a smirk on her lips but if so it lasted only an instant before it was gone.

"I know who you are, Aiden Pearce the Vigilante. Poppy told me so much about you, and thank you for saving our ass that night. I'm Alex Collins." He smiled as they approached the Ferris wheel, wanting to return her little snippet.

"I know who you are Alexia Collins, Alex the legal secretary turned hacker. That was quite impressive work you did with your chip. A friend of mine said it was damn near impossible to break, and he's a hard man to impress." Now he was sure he saw an amused smirk on her lips as she leaned against him slightly. Her look changed as they neared the bench. He felt her tense up so he took her hand in his. They sat down and sat there, watching the tourist on the Ferris wheel taking pictures. Soon there was a red dot appear on her shoe and she looked at Aiden. He punched a number into his phone and soon he was talking to someone.

"Jordi, is that you?"

"Not me boss, but I am about to eliminate that player." Soon the red dot was gone but then another one showed up, this time in the center of Aiden's chest. "That one is mine. Just letting you know I'm here." Jordi put his dot on Alex's shoe so that if someone else we watching they wouldn't think differently of it. Alex's pocket started to ring as she slowly pulled out the burner phone. Aiden nodded for her to answer it and she did reluctantly.

"Hello." Aiden could barely hear her and he was unsure if the caller heard her or not.

"Put Mr. Pearce on the phone please." Alex had a frightened looked in her eyes as she handed Aiden the phone.

"Hello." Aiden's deep voice sounded annoyed and Alex winced a little hearing him.

"You always show up when I don't want you around. I thought you gave up saving damsels in distress when you blew the whistle on blume. All I want is what I paid for, that pretty little thing seated next to you. She isn't what you think you know, she was an informant for dedsec." Defalt waited for that bit of information to sink in, laughing as Aiden looked at the woman next to him.

"That doesn't matter, you're still not getting her." Aiden couldn't take his eyes from hers, he could tell she was scared and now wasn't the time for him to question her. Alex however could see the betrayed look in his eyes and she wondered what the man on the phone had said to him.

"She doesn't look like she'd be selling secrets does she? Well she wasn't actually selling them, more like giving them away. So really do you want her hanging around? After all she may start telling your secrets my friend." Aiden's gaze was cold until he saw her lips trembling, she was on the verge of tears and in her eyes he could see Nicki. He made up his mind that Defalt was trying to get him to question her, so he stopped listening.

"You listen to me, this is what is going to happen. You are going to leave and Alex and I are going to sit here watching the people, maybe even get a dog and then I will take her somewhere safe. You will forget all about her and go on with you boring little existence and if you don't, I will end you." Aiden looked up to where Jordi was watching, hoping his friend was locating Mr. Marcowicz. On his earpiece Jordi told him he was close to finding Defalt but that he needed more time.

"You think you can tell me what to do? That's cute, but the truth is I own her, and soon enough I'll own you." The line went dead and Aiden started on Jordi.

"Tell me you have him?"

"No, I can tell you he was within two blocks of here but that's as close as I can get. Sorry." Aiden sat there for a moment, not moving as he tried to remain calm. Alex watched him, seeing the anger in his eyes and the way his jaw flexed. She wanted to know what was said on the phone, but now she was afraid of the look Aiden had. Without warning he dropped the burner phone on the ground and smashed it with the heel of his boot. Alex jumped at the sound and when Aiden reached for her she recoiled from him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me." Her eyes met his and now as he looked at her he saw a girl sitting next to him, a scared child. She slowly relaxed as she looked at him and he tried to put her at ease. "Could I interest you in a dog or possibly a pretzel?" She now looked more like the determined woman he pulled from the car as she nodded slowly, but he could see she was still hesitant.

"Sure, I'd like that." Aiden got her a pretzel while he munched on a hotdog. They both took a slow stroll around the pier as Aiden started asking about what Defalt said.

"Do you work for dedsec?" She licked her lips slowly as she stopped and leaned on the rail overlooking the lake.

"No. I never did but I knew someone. He, um, he approached me one night while I was out with a friend of mine. He seemed like a really nice guy, ended up buying us a few drinks and leaving after giving me his number. I forgot all about it really but a month later I went back out with Zinnia and I saw him. He was with another guy and they both looked to be having a great time. Zinnia dared me to text him and I did. Simple enough message, I forgot to text or call because I forgot how cute you were. I saw him get the text and smile but no message back. Two minutes later and the bartender sat a drink down in front of me and I knew who sent it. I turned to look at him but he was gone." Aiden watched as a reminiscent smile crossed her lips, her eyes still watching the light that danced on the water. "The next day he sent me a text asking to join him for dinner, I thought about it and decided why not, we'd be in public. I met him that evening and it was perfect, he knew exactly what to say for me to trust him. We went on a few dates then we started dating. I didn't know that telling him about my job was all he ever wanted from me. He just used me to get information. When I figured it out I broke it off with him, changed my number and he left me alone, but I think he may have hacked my work e-mail by that point because some how dedsec was still getting information." Aiden could tell by the look in her eyes that had really liked this guy and it broke her heart that he never cared for her.

"His loss." He didn't know what else to say, so they both stood in silence as they watched to moon rise high over the water. After a while she looked at Aiden, scared look in her eyes.

"Do you think that is why he bought me, because I knew someone in dedsec?" Aiden had a gut feeling that was exactly why Defalt wanted her, but he didn't want to worry her.

"It's possible, but I don't know for sure." She looked up at him with her large hazel eyes.

"How do you know him?' Aiden explained how he and Defalt came to know one another and how the rat got away. She listened to his story with the same attentiveness he showed her, but soon his body told him it was late.

"I want you to stay with me tonight, I just don't want him trying anything. I don't have a big place but you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa." She looked at him for a long moment as if he was trying to decide if he could be trusted or not before finally agreeing.

"Can we stop by my place first, I'd like some clothes, if that's alright." He gave her a genuine smile that put her mind at ease a little and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex woke up the following morning as Aiden came into his bedroom to get his clothes for work. He was sure he hadn't woke her but when he turned around from his closet she was sitting up.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just need to get ready for work." Alex laughed as she looked at him, thinking it had to be a joke.

"Right, Aiden Pearce has a day job." He stood there looking at her and she realized he was serious. "Oh you mean like a real job. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like some." Aiden smiled as he shook his head at her.

"Don't worry about it. It sounds ridiculous to me as well. I'm going to get ready but you feel free to sleep in if you want, I don't know how Henrick was treating you, but I'm sure making sure you were well rested wasn't at the top of his priorities." She smiled as she thanked him and soon he disappeared into the bathroom. She laid in bed for a few moments, then she got up and went into his small kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and looked through his refrigerator. When Aiden came out of the bathroom he could smell something cooking and he was surprised to see two plates on the little dining room table. He walked into the kitchen to find Alex singing away while she shook her hips and cooked at the stove. He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest watching her as she carried on in her shorts and tank top.

"You didn't have to cook me anything." His baritone voice startled Alex and she jumped as she squealed. Aiden chuckled as he watched her and she turned around to him laughing as she smacked his arm.

"You scared the shit out of me. Damn it I think I may have a heart attack." She stood there for a moment with her eyes closed as she tried to slow her heart. "Besides it's a little way for me to say thank you." She turned and finished the eggs, taking them in and putting them on the plates before getting the toast. She sat down her cup of coffee and smiled when he made himself a cup and sat down next to her.

"Poppy is the one you should be thanking. She is the one who came to me and honestly the only reason I became involved." His honesty hurt slightly, she couldn't explain why as she looked at him but she smiled so she nodded.

"Thanks anyway, if it wasn't for you I'd be that Defalt guy doing god knows what right now." Aiden only gave her a quiet nod as he ate, and Alex took a few bites as she thought.

"Do I have to stay here all day?" He looked at her, chewing quietly as he thought.

"I would like it, only wanting you to stay safe until I can check over your place. If you must go out I'd prefer you to at least call Poppy. I don't want you out alone, I have no doubt Defalt is still watching you." He could see her shrink into herself slightly at the thought of someone watching her.

"Guess I'll be staying in, I don't have her number memorized." She watched as Aiden took a sip of his coffee, then he got up and walked back into his bedroom before coming out and placing the phone Poppy had brought him on the table. She looked at her phone, turning it over and then hitting the button to unlock it, it was fully charged. He had kept it charged for her. She looked up at him then back to her phone and when she swiped her finger across the screen she was surprised to see her pictures open, one of her in particular. Aiden had been looking at her and she smiled inwardly. He finished his breakfast in quiet and soon got up to take his plate to the kitchen, then he heard music starting to play as Alex brought her empty plate into the kitchen singing along. Aiden took a last drink of his coffee before putting his cup in the sink then he made his way to the door, talking over her music.

"I'm leaving, but if you need anything my number is written down in here on the table, don't hesitate to call I can leave work early if needed." Alex came over and leaned around the door frame, watching him as he moved to the door.

"Have a good day." Aiden smiled slightly as he looked at her from the door, then he was gone. He could still hear her singing in the hallway and he found himself wanting to leave work early already and he hadn't even got there.

Alex could tell Aiden was used to living alone as she cleaned his kitchen and soon she found herself cleaning the living room followed by the bathroom. Once she was done it was only one in the afternoon, She then showered and dressed, calling Poppy before she left.

Aiden got to work and found it hard not to call and check on Alex, but he knew she wasn't helpless, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. If he had to guess she was already gone, surely she wouldn't want to be in his place any longer than she needed to be. She was young and full of life, and by looking at the photographs on her phone she had lots of friends to keep her safe.  _If she had all those friends to keep her safe why did she get taken in the first place? They aren't friends, they're acquaintances, people she barely knows and who surely don't know her. She was missing for five days and no one reported her missing, Poppy knew but she knew the cops couldn't find her, that's why she came to me. Poppy knew I was the only one would could track her down and keep her safe, but why put all that stock in me, because of the news, of what the papers said about The Vigilante? No, because I did the same for her._

Soon there was a knock at the door and Aiden was snapped out of his trance. Blaine was standing there with a smug smile as he leaned into Aiden's office, careful not to let his feet cross the threshold.

"Hey Aiden, the boss wants to see you in her office." Aiden nodded to Blaine who left then he got up and looked to the clock, it was already 11:47, he had spent most of the morning daydreaming instead of working. He hoped that wasn't the reason he was being called to see Ms. Todash, he always hated meeting with her but having to see her because he was needing to be reprimanded would have been much worse. He slowly walked towards the elevator and when he emerged on the 15th floor he made his way to the large corner office on the other side of the building, not paying any attention to the looks he was getting along the way.

Jacklyn Todash was an attractive woman for 52. She was tall and slight, most evenings spent running and playing tennis when the time and weather allowed, keeping her body toned. She was definitely one of those woman who aged gracefully, her smooth olive skin, and dark hair streaked with silver made her look stately and refined but her bright honey eyes gave her a slightly exotic look. She was seated at her desk when he walked in her opened door, knocking slightly. She looked up at, a hungry predatory smile crossing her lips as she stood up.

"Aiden, please shut the door then have a seat." She walked around her desk and leaned on the edge of it across from Aiden, her black pencil skirt rising slightly giving Aiden the perfect view of her legs, if he'd been looking at them. He had leaned it was better to remain quiet than to ask if you had done something wrong when you weren't sure why a woman was wishing to speak with you, so he sat down and looked up at her with waiting eyes. The longer they sat there looking at each other, the more of a sinking feeling Aiden had in the pit of his stomach. She leaned forward slightly, the button trying to hold her ample bosom, that was no doubt bought, from trying to slip free from the silk blouse she had on.

"Aiden, you've done some incredibly impressive work, especially lately. So well it seems that we don't need two of you doing this job."  _Maybe I'm getting fired, shouldn't I be upset then?_ "Mr. Johann and I have talked it over and we've come to conclude though that there might be another place here that could use your expertise Mr. Pearce." Her voice lowered and Aiden could see the shift in her eyes.  _The cougar is coming back out to prowl, but I want nothing to do with what she has, although she is beautiful and I'm sure more than skilled. It has been a long while, a very long while. And perhaps if I could get the thought of Alex in my bed out of my mind._

"What other position would that be?" She smiled as she sat back up, liking the look in his eyes now.

An hour later and Aiden walked out of her office, his shirt looking more crumpled than when he went in, but no one dared say a word or look at him for that matter, they knew what business Jacklyn Todash dealt with behind the closed-door of her office. He went back to his desk a few floors down and when he arrived the first thing he did was check his phone, no missed calls.  _Why would there be, she's not interested in you, she's too young for you anyway._ He put his phone away and went back to work, able to focus a little more now that he'd released some tension.

When Aiden made his way home that evening he was sure he'd find his place just how it was this morning with the exception of Alex, she'd be gone and no evidence of her would remain. That was in his mind, but in reality when he got home he couldn't have been farther from that, everything was different. The door was ajar, the jam splintered where it had been kicked it, there were papers scattered everywhere, The couch was overturned, one of the dining chairs laid on its side and he had a sick sinking feeling.

"Alex." He knew she wouldn't answer, but he called out for her again and again. He walked into the kitchen, everything over turned, the fridge left open and milk spilling into the floor. In the bathroom the linen closet had been emptied and mirror broken. He walked into his bedroom and panicked more, her bags on the bed overturned, all the contents ripped up as someone searched for something. All the drawers in his dresser had been emptied as well as his closet and he dialed the police. Before he could hit send he heard a familiar voice at the door and he walked out to see Jordi standing there, hands out.

"Doing some redecorating?"

"Alex is gone, I don't know if she was taken or if she left on her own, but someone was looking for something."

"She left on her own, I've been keeping an eye on her like I said I would, she's safe but I think she'll be here soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Jordi had explained how he watched Alex, tailing her through the city until he saw her coming back, so he came first to check on the apartment.

"I wasn't the only one following her, so I called in a favor someone owed me, had them trail her while I came here to make sure your little excuse for an apartment was safe." Jordi got a text and when he looked back at Aiden he motioned for the door. "She's on her way up." Jordi walked over and fixed the sofa, setting it upright so he could take a seat at the corner while Aiden stood there looking around at the mess.

"What are you doing? Get out of here." Jordi crossed his leg over his knee as he laid back.

"Why, she needs to know you have other people who can help her, and I have some information you'll both want." Aiden stood there waiting on Jordi to tell him what he had found, but the look on Jordi's face told him that he was wasting his time.

"You can be such a dick. You better not say anything to scare her." He heard the elevator and he gave Jordi one last scowl before he turned to see Alex standing in his doorway. He could see her eyes scanning over the apartment and she took a steps towards him until she saw Jordi.

"Alex, this is my friend Jordi. Are you alright." Her face was pale and she looked scared, but she nodded as her eyes met his.

"I'm fine, what about you? What happened?" She came further into the apartment, pushing the door closed behind her as she looked at Aiden, trying to see if maybe he'd been in a fight.

"I'm alright, someone broke in while I was at work, and I think they were looking for you." She took in a breath, but Jordi spoke up before she could say anything.

"More like looking for something you have." She and Aiden both turned to Jordi and he sat there leaned back as he smiled at them. "Oh, and before I forget, Henrick Maus is dead, shot twice, once in the back and once through his left eye." Aiden took a step towards Jordi, anger rushing to his cheeks.

"What the hell did you do Jordi?" Jordi held his hands up in defense as he stood up to Aiden.

"Me? Please. I wouldn't bother getting my hands dirty with a low life like him. Marcowicz on the other hand, he needed to get rid of the only connection he had." Aiden heard Alex taking in a breath and he turned to see her waver slightly. Aiden put his arms around her to hold her steady and Jordi helped her to the sofa so that she could sit and he looked to Aiden to do or say something.

"Alex, what is it? Are you alright?" he could see her shaking slightly as she rocked on the edge of the couch. She slowly looked up at Aiden, hoping he would continue to protect her.

"The phone, the one I had. It contained files, bank accounts, off shore accounts. Large ones and I think that was what they were looking for." Aiden sat down next to her, his own face now showing worry as Jordi spoke up.

"Don't tell me, that phone you smashed was worth money to some people, and now they want to collect, but they can't because you fucking broke the phone." Aiden dropped his head to his hand, in that moment of anger he had put a price on not only Alex's head but his as well.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise I'll keep you safe." She looked up at Aiden, admiring him while her mind wondered if he felt the same as he looked at her. She cleared her throat, trying to keep from tearing up as she spoke to Jordi.

"Not just some money, we're talking upwards of 300 million. That was something else Henrick was holding onto for they buyer. When he got into the car with me, he told me that phone was my insurance, if I made sure the buyer got it he would be less likely to, um, force me." Just then Jordi's phone rang and as he listened he paced around the room, then he grabbed Alex's bag tossing it too her and he went to the hall closet, taking Aiden's jacket and hat out and tossing them to their owner. As he hung up the phone he started walking towards the door.

"We have to leave, now. The men who were following her today, they're on their way up. I suggest we go before they get up here. What do you say we leave via the rooftop." Jordi took off out the door and Alex turned to Aiden as he slid on his long jacket. She watched as he put the hat on, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, rushing towards the stairwell and running with her up to the roof. Once they were standing on the roof looking for Jordi, Alex started asking question.

"What did he mean by the men who were following me? How did he know? Who is he anyway?" Something caught Aiden's eye and he pulled her towards the edge of the building. She started to resist and he stopped, turning to face her once he let her hand go.

"I asked him to watch you today. He was my sniper last night. Please I am trying to keep you safe, and I think Jordi has found way down, just over here." He held a hand out for her and she took it reluctantly as she followed him over to the edge of the building. Aiden could feel her slow down, he could tell she was not wanting to look over the edge, but he knew she'd need to. He looked over and saw a lift just five feet down and he turned to Alex, looking deep into her hazel eyes as he spoke softly. "You are going to need to jump. Jordi is waiting down on a lift just five feet down, you won't fall."

Her mind was trying to be rational, jump off the roof of a seven story building? He must be insane if he thinks that is happening. I hate climbing up ladders, there is no way I can deal with this. There has to be another way, must be.

"I can't, no. Aiden think of something else, because I can't." Jordi was yelling up, telling them to hurry and Aiden knew the men would keep looking for them.

"Do you trust me?" She hated to say yes, she barely knew him, but the fact was she did. She trusted him with her life, and that was exactly was he was asking for her to do. Tears threatened her vision as she took a step closer to the edge.

"I hate you for this." Then she took a step past him and looked over at Jordi who was holding his arms out to her.

"Come on down sweetheart, plenty of room down here." She took a deep breath as she heard voices coming from the door they had emerged from and she lost her hold, slipping onto her stomach on the ledge. She braced herself and looked at Jordi as she swung her feet over the wall, balancing on a small ledge trying not to look past the small platform and Jordi, not wanting to see the ground. She looked at him and nodded before letting herself slid down to him. Jordi caught her and steadied her as he moved her out of the way so that Aiden could hop down to join them. As soon as Aiden's feet hit the steel, Jordi hit the leaver and they descended down to street level. Aiden watched above them and Alex could hear men shouting and talking but she never dared raised her eyes above Jordi or Aiden. As they reached ground level Aiden hopped out first and Jordi helped her swing her legs over the side so she could once again slide into Aiden embrace. He pulled her back behind the building and soon he was handing her a helmet.

"Take her someplace safe, don't worry about these guys, I'll clean up this mess." Jordi smiled at Alex,watching as she slid onto the bike and put the helmet on. Aiden spoke quietly to his partner for a moment then he was on the bike. Soon they were weaving in and out of traffic as Alex held onto him tightly as he drove the bike down close to the river. She panicked as he raced under a bridge, and when he looked like he was going to drive into the water she started to pray silently.

The jarring motions from running over track forced her eyes opened and she realized somehow a bridge appeared in front of them. Aiden raced along and soon they were parking near some abandoned freight trailers. Aiden got off the bike before helping Alex, then he pulled her towards on of the trailers. He opened a side door and soon she felt like the container was being hauled through the air. Aiden felt her body close to his and he took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Soon the movement stopped and Aiden opened the door. He walked out into a large warehouse calling for someone.

"T-bone." Alex stayed close to Aiden, her arm pressed against his as he led them down to a large open area with a tabled littered in computers. That was when she saw a large burly man walking out from a side room that appeared to have a bed in it.

"Aiden, and is this Alex? The girl who wrote that fucking algorithm? That thing was fucking brilliant, took me nearly six hours to brake it, but by that time Aiden already knew who had you."

The three of them sat down to talk, Alex finding that she liked T-bone, his straight forward attitude was refreshing. They talked for hours and by the time everything was said T-bone turned around and started typing away, looking for anything he could use against "that fucking little weasle of hacker Defalt. No good little shit was just a cum stain when I started hacking my way into bigger shit than he could ever imagine." Alex smirked hearing him go on cursing under his breath. She was sure he was only helping her because it meant getting back at Marcowicz, but she didn't care, she would be happy to see this man go down.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke up in a strange bed, and the she remembered she and Aiden had stayed with T-bone on his little island. She sat up and cleared the sleep from her eyes, she must be in the older man's bed. There were circuit boards and soldering tools all over and she figured he did his work everywhere, even in bed. She padded softly into the main area where T-Bone was busy typing away.

"Good Morning, I hope you slept well. Sorry for the mess, but I'm not used to having company, especially pretty ones like yourself." Alex blushed as she looked around, not sure where her protector had gone.

"I slept fine. So where's Aiden?" He stopped typing and turning in his chair to look at the fair-skinned girl.

"He said he had to go take care of somethings. You'll be safe here, only two or three people can get on this island, Aiden and me included. So tell me, how did you hack that chip?"She made her way over to his desk, sitting on the edge of it and looking down at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." There was something so innocent about her, maybe it was the dusting of freckles on her cheeks, they made her look so young.

"Try me, I've heard a lot of unbelievable shit in my day." She sat back further on the desk, her legs dangling over the side.

"I bought the program, the algorithm, from one of the high school kids in my apartment building." T-bone threw his head to the side as he looked at her with a wide grin.

"You've got to be shitting me. Some pimple faced kid wrote that?" Alex giggled as she nodded, and he shook his head as he looked at his desk. "Jesus soon kids in grade school will be writing programs to do their homework for them." He turned and looked up her again, this time seeing her eyes looking at the door in, she wasn't uncomfortable, but he could tell she would feel better with Aiden close. She then looked back at T-Bone, big toothy grin as she looked around the room.

"So, I take it you don't cook much." T-bone slid his chair around, opening up one of the cabinets under the desk and he sat down a blow torch on the desk.

"Who says I don't." Alex laughed as she looked at the amused look in his eyes.

"Shit, well you use that and cook me up some french toast while I go use your facilities. By the way, where would the facilities be?" T-Bone liked hearing her laugh, it was angelic and he could see why Aiden wanted to protect her from Marcowicz, she was full of life. He could also see the timid look in her eyes, but only in flashes. Aiden had asked him to look for it, and he no doubt saw it as she watch the door.

"Go up those steps over there, when you open that door there will be a hallway, follow it down and the second door on your left is a full bath. Now it has been used by me alone and I can't say I've cleaned it lately, but all in all it should be alright. There are some t-shirts up there folded in a closet with the towels, help yourself." He watched as she disappeared and he thought he'd try to get a little more work done.

Twenty minutes later Alex came down the steps back over to T-Bone's desk and when she got there she smiled at him. Next to him was a plate with toast and jam and some sausage.

"I didn't have any eggs. But I have toast, and some sausage." Alex looked around before questioning him.

"Where's your fridge?" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Back up those steps to the left. There is a small kitchen, nothing special. Like I said, I don't get guest so I usually don't buy that much food." Alex slid back onto his desk as she ate. The toast was dry, no butter and the sausage was a little burnt, but she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before so she ate happily.

"Is there anything I can do? I'm not a code writer, but I can do secretarial type stuff, or I can just get you parts or circuits or things." He looked up at her, again seeing her look so innocent. He wanted to keep her locked away here with him, not because he wanted her for himself, but to protect her. He wanted her to keep that innocent smile she had, but he knew Aiden would keep her as safe as he could and the rest she would have to deal with, it was just life. For several hours she helped him, being his gofer really, but soon he began showing her things, how things worked and she was a fast learner. By the time Aiden had returned she was sitting in the floor next to T-bone's chair soldering some chips onto a circuit board.

"You two seem to be working hard." Alex simply smiled and Aiden took note of the glow on her skin and the shirt she had on, clearly one of Raymonds.

"She's a fast learner, and with her helping me I've been able to amp up some of our firewalls, that little prick Defalt will have a hard time hacking in now." Aiden nodded as he brought a bag in and set it on the table.

"I brought some dinner, hope you guys like Chinese." Alex nodded as she finished her little job for T-bone, then she got up and went to wash her hands. When she came back she picked up some chop sticks and a box of noodles. She ate nearly the entire box when someone pulled out a bottle of whiskey, although she was sure it was T-bone. He poured out three glasses and soon they all were laughing and telling embarrassing stories. After some time Alex grew quiet, then she turned and grabbed a piece of paper off the desk, she scribbled out five or six different strings of numbers then she looked up at T-bone.

"These numbers, they're part of a code. I think it was how they got the money out of the accounts. I don't quite know the ins and outs of how they were going to do it, but I remember seeing these numbers." Aiden and Raymond looked over the numbers she had scribbled out, they recognized this as part of a code, and Aiden smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You did good, we might be able to route a code back to them, or him if it's just Defalt, and see where they are. Where did you see these anyway?"

"The day Henrick gave me the phone, telling me that I needed to give it to Defalt, who he called the boss, to keep me safe. That was the day you saved me. I was next to him in the car and he was looking over the phone, typing numbers in, I don't know why but I kept watching, hoping they'd help me somehow." Aiden filled her cup and he raised his to her.

"Here is to us taking down that low life Marcowicz." Both T-bone and Alex raised their glasses to Aiden before drinking. After a while Aiden stepped outside to call Jordi, wanting to know if he had caught up to the men who had trashed his apartment.

"Aiden, buddy. What do I owe the pleasure."

"Tell me what you have Jordi? Anything?" Jordi stifled a laugh then Aiden could clearly hear a man scream in the background.

"Well, at the moment I'm busy with some information retrieval, but I could know something soon." Aiden simply let out a breath, he hated the times when he knew Jordi's methods.

"I don't want to know what you're doing to get that information, just tell me when you do have it." With that he hung up and turned around to see Alex coming out of the trailer door. "What are you doing out here?"

"I've been in that hole for 24 hours, I think I deserve to see the sunset." She looked out over the water, tears welling up in her eyes as she pulled her own phone from her pocket. Aiden watched as she dialed a number and he walked just out of earshot, wanting to give her some privacy.

"Hello mama. No, no, I'm fine. No mom, I just got caught up with some asshole of a guy, but I'm done with him. I know, I always did pick the bad ones. Hows daddy? Good, look I can't talk long, but I want you to know I love you guys and I miss you. Soon, when I get some time off work I'll come visit, alright. Bye." She hung up and Aiden watched as she sat down in the dirt, tears rolling down her cheeks. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, not sure what else to do or say. She sat there for a few minutes before standing up and looking at Aiden, wiping her cheeks as she spoke.

"Can you get this damned chip out of my neck?" Aiden again saw the timid scared look in her eyes, she was afraid of something, not him but maybe something he reminded her of.

"I think T-bone may have the steady hands, but I'll stay right next to you." She turned and watched the sun disappear behind the skyline and then she turned to head back inside, Aiden right beside her. Once they were back down by Raymond, Aiden was quick to take away the bottle of whiskey.

"Can you take the chip out of her neck?" T-bone looked her over, turning her around and moved her hair, looking at the ink covering her scar. He put his hand on her shoulder, talking softly.

"I'm just going to see if I can feel how deep it is, alright." She nodded as she reached back and pulled her hair out of the way. She felt T-bone lightly touching the area, then pressing harder. "Give her a big glass of that whiskey. I don't have any lidocaine, but I can try to numb it with some ice, even then its going to hurt like hell, but I can get it out, it's not deep."

After twenty minutes Alex was laying on his desk, Aiden seated next to her and Raymond coming over with his sanitized knife. He told her it wouldn't take long, the longest part being the stitches but he'd get the chip out no problem. He told her he was about to start and Aiden watched as she closed her eyes tightly at the first slide of the incision. She never moved, laying perfectly still as T-bone found the edge of the chip. He started to pull the chip from her neck and Aiden felt her hand grab his, holding it tightly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her softly.

"No, just feels weird having something pulled out of your body like that." He smiled as he ran this thumb over her fingers, thinking that Clara would have liked her.  _She reminds me so much of Clara, that strong head of hers. I just hope Alex doesn't think she's invincible. She doesn't though, I've seen it and so has Ray. There is something she afraid of, something deep inside she won't talk about. What could have done that to her?_

Not ten minutes later and she was sitting up, the chip in one hand and the bottle in the other. She took a long swig of whiskey before putting the bottle down and she looked at the chip closely.

"Can they still track it?" There were hints of tears in her eyes, and Aiden realized that chip was the start of her life going to shit. That was when she went from her normal daylight life as Ray would call it, to the life of as a sex slave.

"No. I made sure that chip is dead." She nodded as she looked at it, turning it over then holding it up between her fingers. She then stuck it in her pocket before looking at Aiden.

"I think I'm going to lay down, my stomach feels all topsy turny with all that drink in it." Aiden nodded and soon she was passed out back in T-bone's bed, sleeping off the whiskey and some of the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Aiden and Alex had stayed with T-Bone for three days and she could see it starting to wear on the loner. By Saturday she was wanting to get out of the dark building, to soak up some sun but Aiden felt it would be safer for her to stay behind while he went out to find out more about Marcowicz. She and T-Bone worked most of the morning, but by lunch she was fighting her cabin fever. She occupied herself with making lunch, looking through the kitchen to see what all she could make from the things Aiden had brought. She smiled as she looked over the stocked fridge, he shopped like she did, like home. She pulled out a counter full of ingredients and an hour later T-Bone found himself drawn up to the small kitchen by the smell wafting down to him. He stood in the doorway, leaning against as she sang a song her mother would sing as she baked, smiling when she saw him.

"I would swim over the deepest ocean,  
For my love to find  
But the sea is wide and I cannot cross over  
And neither have I the wings to fly  
I wish I could meet a handsome boatsman  
To ferry me over, to my love and die."

She turned and held up a plate to T-Bone, hoping he liked the little buffet she'd created. He took the plate and sniffed at the food, an appreciative smile crossing his lips.

"It smell better than anything I've had in years." She made her own plate as she giggled at him, shoveling food into his mouth and humming in delight.

"I hoped you'd like it. It macaroni salad like my grandma used to make and Guinness bread like my mom makes. I needed a little taste of home. I know it's all carbs, but there wasn't a ton of choices. I'll make some fried sausage and potatoes for dinner." He just smiled as he washed his food down with the beer left in her open can of Guinness.

"It taste amazing. I think I could finish off everything you made back there. I haven't had home cooked food in, man I can't count the years." She leaned against the counter as she took her dainty bites, savoring each one.

"I take it there was never a misses T-Bone?" He shook his head as he swallowed a bite.

"No, not my style."

"Mr. T-bone then?" He shot her a look, but her wide grin said she was simply teasing him. He gave her a cheeky grin back.

"Nope, Aiden isn't into that either. But in seriousness, my life never allowed for it. It would have been nice to have one person who could keep my secrets but instead I settled for a string of women who only knew bits and pieces. It was safer that way."

"For you or them?" He could see she was reading deep into him, and it wasn't something he'd like to talk about, but she just look so familiar to him, like he known her for decades.

"Both. I wouldn't have to get close to anyone, and they couldn't betray me." She only gave him a knowing nod and they finished eating in silence. T-Bone cleaned his plate and then stood there for a moment. He'd wanted to repay her for just being there with him, and for the amazing food, but there wasn't enough room in the tiny kitchen to help her clean up. She pushed at him, telling him she could clean up and soon he left her so she could start. Forty minutes later she came down and stood next to him, her back against his desk until he looked at her. She reached down and took his hat off him, leaning down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before replacing the hat.

"I'm good at keeping secrets, if there is ever one you need to share." He almost got misty eyed as he reached for her hand, holding it briefly before he smiled, jumping up and grabbing a clean shirt.

"Get your shoes on, we are going out." She stood there, giddy smile on her lips as her mind screamed at her.  _Aiden wanted you to stay in for a reason, it isnt' safe out there, not yet! just hold on a few more days, then you can go out and try to see the city like you used to. That will never happen again, you will always be afraid of the dark, of who could be looming around the corner. Always looking over your shoulder to see if that mask is behind you or if some other man is there to pay for your time._

She was snapped from her thought as T-bone tossed her shoes at her feet. She didn't want to think about that, she wanted just one day to be normal again, one day where she wouldn't have the nightmares, one day where she wouldn't feel like she was being watched. She slid her shoes on and soon she was standing in a garage looking at an old Taco Truck. She turned to T-Bone who had a huge smile on his lips.

"What, this holds deep sentimental value." She raised a brow as she pointed to the huge sombrero on top of it and he laughed. "Makes him look festive don't it?" She couldn't help but start to laugh at the absurdness of it, this rough guy who never settled down owns a Taco Truck with sentimental value. She finally climbed in and soon he had them back in the city.

Saturday evening Aiden returned to the island, but when he went inside he found no one there to greet him. A sick feeling started to grow rapidly in the bottom of his stomach as he made his way to T-Bone's bedroom, but to his relief it was empty.  _Relieved they aren't in there sprawled out naked, but why am I relieved? She and I don't owe each other anything. She would never be interested in a guy like me, not when she could have any guy she wanted. _He didn't know why, but his feet let him to the bathroom, happy again they weren't in there together.  _Why am I so worried they are alone together, I left them alone together. Have for days now. But where are they?_

He picked up his phone, dialing T-Bone's number but the line went straight to voice mail. He dialed Alex, this time her phone rang, and rang, and rang until her voice mail picked up. Now he was panicked, anxious about what could have happened to them, no one else could get onto the island. He then checked the cameras outside, looking at their feeds over the monitors and he cringed when he saw the Taco Truck leaving. They left on their own. He was beyond angry, he was going to dig into T-Bone when they got back. He was also angry at himself, he knew she was itching to get out of the bunker, but he didn't want anything to happen to her.

He tried to call Alex a half-dozen times over the past hour, but soon he heard the cargo container outside moving, bringing her and T-Bone in hopefully. Soon he heard them both laughing and when the doors opened he watched as they both came down the stairs. Alex had on Raymond's hat and a huge stuffed puppy in her arms as they both walked towards Aiden.

"Where have you two been? And your phones, where are they. I've called you six times and your's went straight to voice mail." She only shrugged as she spoke softly.

"I left my here, it's up in the kitchen." He took a deep breath in through his nose and she could tell he was trying really hard not to yell.

"Man, mine died and there's no way for me to charge it in the Taco Truck. You should have known she was with me, no worries man. I kept her safe." Alex took of the hat, tossing it on the table behind Aiden then she took her puppy and placed him over by where Aiden had been bunking in the corner on his makeshift bed. She heard the voices getting loud behind her and she sat down next to the animal, hands over her ears as they shouted at each other.

"Yea, you kept her safe, by taking her out so that anyone could have seen her, or you. There are still people who say you are a cyber terrorist Ray. You could have been killed, she could have been taken. Why couldn't you just stay here." Ray took a step closer to him, poking him in the chest as he yelled back.

"Listen here, I don't do babysitting. I never asked for you or her to come here. I live here alone for a fucking reason Aiden. God dammit you of all people should know that. After Clara, hell neither one of us could stand to be out there for long, but you got over it, you got back out there. I haven't man, I still see her face when I close my eyes." This time Aiden didn't raise his voice, but it was harsh as he spoke.

"You blame me for her death don't you? Do you think I'm not haunted by her every night? I tried to stop her, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I didn't want her to die either. Hell I cared for her and do you think it was easy for me to see her get shot, to see her fall and die, to know I couldn't stop it. I refuse to let that happen to Alex, I will not let her get hurt. She is innocent in all of this and I will make sure to protect her until there is no more threat, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Ray just stood there, disgusted look in his eyes.

"Then why are you running away. She's spent more time here with me alone in this dark bunker than with you protecting her. Look at her," Just as they both turned in her direction they stopped. She was curled up, her back to them as she held her hands over her ears, her hands white from pressing so hard. "Oh for fucks sake. Look what you've done." Ray went to go to her, but Aiden stopped him, one hand on his chest while he held his other hand up. T-Bone raised his hands, taking a step back as he waited to see if Aiden couldn't get through to her. He walked softly, squatting next to her as he spoke softly, pulling at her wrist.

"Alex, hey. It's over." She kept her back to him, her hands not moving as he looked over his shoulder. Ray just shrugged his shoulders and Aiden went back to talking to her. "Come on, no more yelling, I promise." He dropped his hand to her hip and she pulled from him. He reached up to brush her hair back and she slowly pulled her hands away. She was shaking visibly and now he could see the tears on her cheeks. He watched as she blinked away the tears and slowly turned to him. Once she saw him she sat up, wrapping her arms around him so forcefully he fell back onto his butt. He held her close as he gave Ray a look, mouthing the words, have you seen this before? T-Bone shook his head no as he turned and left the room, going to take a shower thinking that maybe Aiden could get her to calm down alone.

"Alex is something wrong?" She choked on her tears as she nodded, wiping her eyes and nose on her shirt after she pulled away.

"It's just, when things get loud I see that hell again. Like I'm still there." She refused to look at him, staring at her hands in her lap.

"You're safe now, and I promise you I will do a better job of proving that to you. I just panicked when I got back and I couldn't find either of you, next to Jordi, you two are the closest friends I have left." In that second she could see the pain in his eyes, she had no clue who this Clara was, but she was obviously important to him and her death had devastated him.

"We are one fucked up bunch of broken people aren't we?" He smiled as her eyes met his, nodding as he took her hand.

"We are, but maybe together we can finally be whole again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the few people who are taking the time to read this, please feel free to let me know how you like what's going on.

Aiden called into work early the next morning, leaving a voice mail for his boss, Ms. Todash, telling her he'd wouldn't be in due to unforeseen circumstances. He prayed that worked, after his little performance the other day with her, she'd been spending a little too much time in his office, trying to get another afternoon with him, but he had refused. Today he had more important things to do, he wanted to deal with Alex and what ever was haunting her. He remembered Nicki talking to him about some of the therapy that she and Jacks had done, how it helped and he only hoped to do his best with Alex. She was still sleeping in T-bone's bed when Aiden started to cook breakfast, but soon the smell of coffee woke her. Aiden couldn't help but watch as she padded her way across the concrete floor in one of Ray's old t-shirts and a tiny pair of sleep shorts.  _God I wish I could wake up to that every morning, not just like this, but in my arms._  Alex offered him a sleepy smile as she climbed the stairs and made herself a cup of coffee. She let out a happy little sigh after her first drink and Aiden couldn't help but smile hearing her. He finished scrambling some eggs for the three of them and soon they were gathered around T-bone's work bench eating.

"Today I'm going to go get some of my personal belongings from my apartment, the rest they can throw out, I'm not going back there." Alex nodded hearing him, knowing that meant another day in the dungeon with T-bone. "After I'm done there, we can do the same with your place." Her eyes met his and he smiled, seeing the excitement dancing in them.

"I'd love that. God I hope I still have things to get." Aiden smiled as he admitted what he knew.

"I had Jordi check your place out, they have ransacked through it, but there wasn't too much damage. Your rent is paid through next month so that we have some time to handle this situation with Defalt. If you decide you want a change of scenery, Jordi knows a great moving company that just happens to owe him." Aiden then turned to Ray, clasping a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "What about you, want to go with us?"

"Nah, I had enough of it yesterday for a while. I'll stay here and keep track of Mr. Marcowicz, you two take care of your business." Aiden watched as Alex finished eating in a hurry, ready to get back out in the sun. She dressed quickly and Aiden did the same, but they got outside, it was the grey skies that greeted them. Alex didn't seem to mind, she just looked happy to get out of the bunker. The ride to his apartment was quiet, and inside they found that Jordi had someone come in and clean up. Aiden seemed happy to leave with only his clothes and box of pictures. She could see a family, but she wasn't going to push him to talk about the people he kept hidden away in a box. In less than an hour they were back out in a car that he had purchased from one of Jordi's associates, making their way to her small apartment. Aiden watched as she looked out the window, the drizzle starting to create lazy streams across it.  _  
_

"Alex, will you tell me what they did to you?" She lowered her eyes, watching as her hands started playing mindlessly with the hem of the shirt she had on.

"They did so much." He could hear the slight waver in her voice and he reached over, taking her hand. He didn't push her anymore, he'd let her go until they were back at the bunker, maybe she'd feel safer there with him and T-bone. He soon pulled in front of her apartment and they made their way inside quickly. She made her way up the stairs and when she got to her door she stood there for a moment, looking at where it had obviously been repaired. She looked at Aiden as he appeared next to her and she put her key in the lock, opening it. It too had been picked up and she was happy for that, but it still felt off. The vase that used to sit next to the window was gone, and one of her picture frames had been replaced with a similar one. She picked up the pictures, one by one putting them in a box that had been left next to the door, wrapping the frames up in kitchen towels so they wouldn't break. Then she walked into her bedroom, pulling out her luggage and packing like she was going on a long trip, needing all of her clothes.

Aiden stood in the doorway, watching her but not knowing what to do to help. She soon realize that everything she was pulling from her closet wasn't going to fit, so she started deciding what to bring, mostly jeans and t-shirts, comfortable things she could easily run in. Soon she got to a deep plum-colored dress and she sat on the bed and started to cry. Aiden walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head as she held the dress in her lap.

"I just remembered something. I had a date, but never made it because Henrick managed to track me down. Does life ever go back to normal?" Aiden reached up and wiped away a tear that she didn't realize had fallen and her eyes met his.

"It won't be easy, but yes you can go back to a normal life once we put a stop to Marcowicz. I will help you do that on any way I can." She pushed the dressed aside and stood up, starting to sort and pack again and Aiden could see how she just locked everything away. Soon she had her things packed and ready, only the really important things she kept saying to herself, like she was trying to decide if she could leave without the rest and never look back. She then gave Aiden a wide smile as she walked over and grabbed her key.

"I've got something that might be useful to you, or Ray, or me depending on how we end up. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a cot that was all folded up, handing it to Aiden. "Maybe I could give Ray his room back, it's a full so if you're still when you sleep we could bunk on it. It would beat sleeping on that mat on the floor." The thought of her laying next to him was certainly alluring, but he knew he wouldn't do that, if Ray wanted his room back, Alex would have the cot to herself.

"We'll see. Give it here. Are you ready then?" She looked around her one last time, this time she disappeared into the bathroom, coming out with a razor and a toothbrush, putting them in her bag before looking at Aiden.

"Now I am." She grabbed her bags, but Aiden stopped her. He carried the bulk of her belongings down and out to the car, and soon she was helping him load the trunk. Soon Aiden heard someone call to Alex, a male voice, deep and when she turned he could see the smile on her lips. Maybe this was her date.

"Alex, hey. Haven't seen you in a while. Have you been out-of-town?" She took a step towards the guy and Aiden found his hand going to his pocket and wrapping around his bully stick as he turned around.

"Sort of, I'll be gone for a few weeks, but no worries. Oh, this is Aiden by the way. Aiden this is Javier, my neighbor across the hall." As Aiden looked at the guy he was shocked, this guy couldn't be anymore than 19, if that. His voice made him appear older, but there was no denying that Aiden got worked up for nothing. He said hello to the young man once they shook hands Alex put her hand on Javier's shoulder.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we have to be headed out. I'll see ya around sometime, bye." Javier offered her a sweet smile before he hugged her, but over her shoulder he gave Aiden a look that said stay away from her. Aiden now realized this guy had the hots for Alex, but she was clueless. She pulled away and Aiden made sure to put his hand on the small of her back as he lead her to the passenger side, opening the door for her as he looked back at Javier, who was obviously fuming at that point. The ride back to the bunker was quiet, but once they arrived Alex was not going to let Aiden get away with carrying in all their things. She took her fair share up and soon they had found a small room off to the opposite side of the bunker for her to use as her own space, although to Aiden it seemed that T-bone had cleared it out for her. She was busy putting her things away when Aiden walked over, bringing her big stuffed puppy over and she smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled up at Aiden and he stood there shifting slightly as he thought about what to say.

"No problem, besides I think he'd rather sleep in here with you than in there with either of us old guys." She tilted her head as she looked at Aiden, genuine smile that he would love to see everyday.

"You guys aren't that old, older than me sure, but not old. T-bone sure as hell doesn't act his age, and you, well you certainly don't look or act old." She watched as Aiden came in, motioning to ask permission to sit next to her on the cot. She nodded and he looked at her, hating what he had to say next.

"I think if you tell me about what happened the nightmares will slow down." The bright look in her eyes faded, as did her smile hearing him. She looked to Aiden, nodding slowly.  _He's right, I know he is, but what if he looks at me differently because of what they made me do. What if he's disgusted with me? Will he still help me?_ He could see the tears in her eyes and he held out a hand to her. "You can tell me, you can trust me. And T-bone." She turned and looked to the door, seeing the big dreaded man standing there.

"We won't think any less of you." She started to cry openly now, knowing they really meant she was a close friend to them, and she knew without a doubt that they could be trusted.


	10. Chapter 10

Aiden and T-bone listened to Alex's story and by the end they were both ready for blood, wanting to make these men pay for what they had done to her. She was shaking as she sat there leaned on Aiden and he wrapped his arms around her. T-bone left her room, giving them some privacy so she may calm down. Aiden felt her calm down, her tears stopping and the shaking subsiding. He nor T-bone had said a word to her, knowing it would fall on deaf ears while she was all worked up, so Aiden started to talk softly to her now.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had known what was happening to you. If I had, I would have taken you with me, stopped them from hurting you anymore. Now I really don't regret killing that shit Crispen. I knew he was bad, but that, what he did to girls like you, that's just sick." He found himself stroking her hair while he pressed his lips to her forehead, and he breathed her in. Her breathing was even now, she was no longer shaking but her voice was just a whisper.

"I can't sleep alone tonight. Please stay with me." He swallowed as he thought about it,  _I know she thinks it will help, but I don't know if I should. I_ _t would be nice to feel what it would be like to wake up with her in my arm. This could be the only chance I have. She'd likely to leave Chicago once we eliminate Defalt, no reason to stay here. Definitely not for me._

"Of course I will." She nodded as she got up, heading off to take a shower and Aiden went out to talk to T-Bone. The other man looked at him, shaking his head and Aiden got closer.

"I want to hunt down every one of those son-of-bitches and make them pay. Not just for her either, for her and every other girl Lucky sold. It's a good thing you killed him, because if he was still alive I'd take my blowtorch and slowly fry the bastard's balls." Aiden nodded as he sat on the desk.

"I feel the same. It's going to take a long time for her to feel safe again when she's alone. She asked me to stay with her tonight so she could sleep." T-bone raised his brows at Aiden and he only shook his head. "No, it's not like that."

"Look Aiden, I see how you look at her when she's not looking. It's the same way she looks at you when you're not looking and how she watches for you when you're gone." As that sunk in, Aiden looked back over his should towards the bathroom.  _She only looks for me because of that hero illusion. Because I saved her from Henrick, she looks at me with some admiration. I just have to remember that, because I don't want her to do something she'd regret later when the illusion fades._

"It's not like that T-bone and you know it. I saved her from that piece of work Henrick, so I'm a hero in her eyes." T-bone only shrugged as she came out from the hallway, her hair wrapped up in a towel a pair of shorts on and a tank top. Aiden found himself taking in a deep breath looking at her, muttering under his breath. He then went and took himself a cold shower, having to calm himself before laying with her. When he came from the shower he saw that she was in her little room reading and Aiden just watched her for a while. She realized he was standing in the doorway and she moved over for him.

"If your ready for bed I can turn the light out, I'm exhausted really, just, the nightmares." He had on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and he couldn't ignore the way Alex's eyes traveled over him. He smirked but he did have to admit it felt good to have a girl her age looking him over. He came and stood next to her cot and he looked it over.

"Are you sure you want me in here? I mean it's sort of cozy." She scooted over some more, looking back up at him.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm not going to make you sleep in here." She looked up at him with a serious look in her eyes and he sat down on the edge of the cot. He turned to look at her, and she propped herself up on her elbow, seeing that he wanted to say something. He sat there for a minute, unable to talk and Alex sat up more, softly smiling at him. "What is it? You look like there is something you want to say." He opened him mouth, but he couldn't find the words so he shut it again. He looked down into her hazel eyes and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned close to her, wanting so desperately to kiss her but he turned away. He stood up to leave, but she took his hand, stopping him. He turned and watched as she got up on her knees, her brow furrowed.

"It's not a good idea. I'm sorry." He could see the instant flash on pain in her eyes and he felt bad for hurting her, but he was only saving her from the regret that would come later.

"Oh. Sorry. I just thought, never mind. I'm just going to get some rest, Night." She let go of his hand and he made his way to the door, she shut off the light and Aiden paused to watch her as she laid down, pulling the covers over her shoulder. He felt bad for turning her down, but she really wasn't interested in him, he was just saving them from the heartache that would surely follow. Maybe him more than her. He went over to his mattress, laying down and falling asleep quickly.

His dreams that night consisted of Alex, chasing her through the back allies, but not just chasing her. He was searching for her, trying to find her but each time he'd get close, that stupid rat mask would be there, pulling her away. He soon was woken up by the sound of loud sirens going off and he jumped to his feet, the adrenaline flowing. T-bone was already behind keyboard typing fast when Alex stumbled into the light of the monitors.

"What the hell is that sound T-bone?" Aiden was shouting over the sounds of sirens but T-bone kept typing away for a moment. The sound stopped as the monitors flickered, their pictures changing.

"That was our alarm system. Designed it myself. Once I arm the system if the bridges turn, it lets me know. Someone is on their way." He pointed up to the screens where a black and purple motorcycle was coming into view.

"Fucking Christ. Who are they and how the hell did they find this place?" The driver was wearing a black leather jacket as well as helmet and Aiden decided not to waste anymore time. "Alex get dressed, we may have to run. That goes for you too T-bone." The dreaded man just swung around in his chair looking at Aiden.

"Do you not remember my place out in Pawnee, we are well protected." T-bone then returned to his screens, typing away and soon the motorcycle was greeted by a blast of fire. The driver swerved but quickly regained control of their bike as he moved closer to the warehouse. T-bone then hit another button and a hidden panel came up and acted like a ramp. The bike went flying and soon the driver and bike hit the ground in a cloud of dust. Alex walked out in a pair of jeans and a hoodie on as T-bone laughed wildly into a micro phone.

"You shouldn't have com to where you don't belong. Now take off the helmet." The body on the screen was rolling around and Alex looked up to see Aiden sliding his jeans up over his hips. She bit her lip as she watched him, wishing she hadn't pushed him to stay with her that night. She must have been blinded by her own feelings, he obviously didn't feel the same about her. Aiden then looked at the screen, cursing under his breath.

"Jordi, what the hell?" Alex's eyes flicked to the screen and she recognized the man now with his helmet off. T-bone wheeled around, scowling at Aiden.

"You know this guy? did you give him the code to the bridges?" Aiden could tell T-bone was pissed and so was Aiden.

"No, he got that on his own. I even didn't know he knew where this place was." Aiden made his way out to meet Jordi, but as he was in the cargo carrier, Alex realized something neither of the men had seen.

"He's hurt, look. The limp and blood on his shirt." She ran and got the first aid kit while Aiden helped Jordi into the building, who was talking the whole time.

"I swear I wasn't followed, but let me tell you, those assholes messed up my new suit and I will be sure to send them more than just the dry cleaning bill."

"Who the hell did this?" Aiden had Jordi's arm over his shoulders and Alex rushed over to help him. They got Jordi down to the main floor and once again T-bone's table became a medical station. Alex began to help Jordi out of his jacket and he winked when her eyes met his. He was holding his side and it appeared he'd been shot, just grazed really. She started to unbutton his shirt and he leaned close to her.

"The shirt's ruined so you can just rip the buttons off if you want." Aiden got angry hearing Jordi flirt with Alex, but he kept that hidden. Alex on the other hand flirted back.

"Perhaps I prefer things nice and slow, sometimes." She pulled his shirt off his shoulders before lifting up his undershirt up and over his head. She examined the wound closely, touching him tentatively. "It's not bad, no need for stitches but I am going to need to clean and cauterize the wound, after that all you'll need is a bandage." Jordi's brows shot up.

"Cauterize?" She smiled as she looked at him, grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some gauze.

"Yup. My mom was an ER nurse and she wanted to make sure I could survive anything. You're still seeping blood, the wound is deep but not enough to require stitches. I will cauterize it and then you will be good as new. Now while I'm doing this, you can explain what happened." Jordi hissed in pain as she flushed the wound out with alcohol. She then cleaned up the wound as he started.

"Well I was tailing a few of Defalt's friends and they caught onto me somehow. Before I realized it they had two of their friends meet up behind me and soon I got this. Luckily I turned to check out some amazing looking legs as they shot or this could have been a kill shot. I ran, turning to shoot. I took one down and soon I made my way down behind that little biker bar on Washington. I went in, jacking some leather and a helmet. I ran out and found the bike. I rode around for twenty minutes before coming here, the never followed me." He hissed in pain again now as Alex carefully used a lighter to singe the flesh that was still open and pink. Jordi took it, but his knuckles where white from gripping the edge of the table so tightly. She finished then started to bandage him up as she spoke over to her shoulder.

"Hey T, you got anymore of that whiskey? I think Jordi here could use a drink." T-bone pulled out the bottle, handing it to Jordi who took a long swig. As Alex stood up her eyes met his and he put the bottle down.

"You like causing pain don't you?" She smirked as she patted his chest, shrugging as she walked away, headed back to her bedroom.

"Goodnight gentlemen."

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

For two days Jordi, Aiden and T-bone scoured everything they could on Defalt, and after those two days, they finally had gotten somewhere on the code Alex had seen. T-bone decided to try a new trick he'd been working on at night, and this felt like the right time. He soon was keying away and soon the screen on the wall was split up, showing funds Defalt was pulling out of the accounts he had located and it showed the bank he had it going into. T-bone had found a way to trace the code, to find out where it was being used and how to watch it in real-time. They watched as Defalt pulled in half a million in just a few minutes and soon the connection was severed. T-bone spent the next hour tracking where the signal was originating from and when he found out, Aiden and Jordi left to take care of some business. T-bone then looked at Alex who was just sitting there next to him, and he could see something was on her mind.

"Hey, why so sad? I thought when Aiden finally found this guy you'd be jumping for joy, because then you get to get out of here." She turned and smiled at him, walking over and sitting on his desk.

"I don't know, maybe I like hanging out with you guys, at least I feel safe." He nodded as he looked to her and a small evil smile crossed his lips.

"Do you want to make Defalt pay for what he did?" She thought that was Aiden and Jordi's job, but the look T-bone had her curious.

"How?" He turned and started typing away, and soon she was shocked as T-bone started draining money from Marcowitz account and donating it to various charities. He then smiled at her, taking out a large chunk of money and putting it into an off shore account. He then pointed to the screen.

"That's for you. Take that money and go someplace warm. Find yourself a good guy to take care of you and just leave this place behind you." Alex looked up at the screen then back to him, leaning down and kissing his cheek softly.

"I can't take that. Besides, what if the good guy I find doesn't want me? I mean I have been used or what's that saying? Rode hard and put up wet. No, I won't find anyone who can look past that. You take that money and find someone you can trust, someone you can tell your secrets and go have some fun that involves anything but electrodes and circuits." He shook his head as he listened to her, reaching up and taking her hand.

"If you find a guy who is too stupid to get over your past, then he was no good anyway. You deserve to be happy." He could see her tearing up and he knew what was coming next as she stood up to lean over and hug him close. She was quiet as she held onto him, then as she buried her face in his shirt he knew something had her upset. She pulled away, wiping her eyes before turning to go up to her room, but T-bone grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Tell me what's wrong." She slowly turned around to look at him, shrugging as she thought about Aiden and what to tell T-bone. He turned his chair and rolled close to her before standing up. "You can talk to old T-bone, you know I'll listen." She laid against his chest and he rubbed her back lightly, not sure what else to do.

"I asked Aiden to stay with me the other night, but he said it wouldn't be a good idea. And now when he looks at me, it's like he sees me differently." T-bone pulled away from her, smiling as he looked at her.

"I think he cares about you, a lot. Now I don't know why he wouldn't stay with you, maybe it's because I'm here, but I know for a fact that he likes you and wants to do what ever he can to protect you." She took in a deep breath, nodding but not really sure she was convinced that Aiden liked her. She walked away, going to make something for lunch while T-bone kept working. She would glance at her phone from time to time, hoping to see a message from him, but nothing. Poppy on the other hand had texted her non-stop, asking if Aiden had found Marcowitz or if she was leaving anytime soon, but the truth was, Alex didn't want to leave, not alone at least.

_When are coming out of hiding, I miss you, you kept me out of trouble._

_I miss you too, but truth is, I feel safe here._

_Maybe it's Aiden who makes you feel safe_

_He does have that affect on people, but it's not just him, it's T-bone too and Jordi_

_Listen to you, three protectors but really you need to rejoin society, maybe get a social life now_

_Poppy, I just don't know if I can, not yet. Not until I know for sure that Marcowitz is no longer a threat._

_I understand, Let me know when you're out in the real world again._

Alex turned her phone onto silent, not wanting to be bothered anymore while she moved around the small efficiency kitchen. She was busy cooking with the radio on, singing alone when T-bone came up to watch her, standing the in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She sang softly, not realized he was behind her and when it got to the chorus of the song she sang a little louder.

"Cause boy I need love. I don't get enough. And all I ever wanted was for your damn arms to put themselves around me and say, hey girl, you're they prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen, come and lay your bones down with me, come and lay your bones down with me. Hey girl, you're they prettiest thing my heart has ever known, come and lay your bones down with me, come and lay your bones down with me." T-bone cleared his throat, causing her to jump and spill the bowl of vegetables she had chopped.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to scare you." She laughed as she turned to him, throwing a piece of carrot at him.

"I think you just don't like my cooking, so you sabotaged it." He hadn't heard a genuine laugh in the past few days and it felt good to hear it again. T-bone decided to tease her slightly, walking over and hugging her as he spoke softly.

"Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen." She laughed as she smacked his arm and he joined her until his phone rang. "Excuse me." he walked out into the hall, answering whom she figured was Aiden. She watched him as he paced, his expressions changing as he looked up at Alex. She could tell that he was hesitant about something, but once he hung up she knew he had to go.

"Aiden and Jordi have gotten themselves into a tight situation. I gotta go bail 'em out. You stay put, and when I leave I want you watch out for anyone coming in. I will turn the bridge so you should be safe and I'll call you when I'm coming back in." He then kissed her forehead before rushing out the door, leaving her there alone for the first time. After T-bone was out she watched the monitors, seeing him cross the bridge before it turned, leaving her stranded on the little island. She kept herself calm, they would be back in no time, surely they aren't far, and should could always call for help. She turned the ringer back on her phone, hoping to hear from T-bone or Aiden soon saying they were on their way back.

She had lost her appetite, not able to eat now that she was worried about Aiden. She put the food away, then she went down and grabbed a book she had brought from home, trying to read it, but her mind wouldn't focus. She tried for an hour before she finally gave up and put the book down. She then noticed the screens flickering on wall, and she walked over slowly, not sure what was going on. The screens all went black and a masked face appeared, talking through some voice digitizer.

"Aiden Pearce and Raymond Kenney, The Vigilante and the creator. You two should be working with us, helping us free the information that CTOS has collected but instead you are busy just trying to save some damsel in distress. Does she know who you really are? Does she know the deaths that you two have caused? The jobs you used to take?" Alex felt a lump in her throat while her stomach turned. There was no way these two could have killed anyone. But what about the car he blew up to save her? The way he shot two more men without question? Maybe Aiden wasn't who she thought he was, but then again everyone deserves a chance to tell their own side of the story. The screen turned while the voice kept talking, but Alex wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the screen. She then noticed the small screen on the desk, it appeared that who ever hacking in was stealing information, so she started shutting down. When that wasn't going fast enough, she ran and started flipping the breakers, taking power out to the whole computer system.

She sat in the dark, the images of Aiden they had shown haunting her. Maybe he was no better than Marcowitz, a killer and thief. Her heart was torn, after all he had done nothing but help her but then again now he and T-bone were draining out bank accounts. Then there was Jordi, no doubt there, he was criminal. She decided she would let Aiden tell his side of the story, she had to even though part of her wanted to run away right now. The thought that kept her though was T-bone and what he had said to her. Not only had he assured her how Aiden felt, but he found it easy to show her he cared just with little things. He had taken her out in his busted old Taco Truck and made sure she had a fun time, even wasting over forty dollars to win her that huge stuffed puppy.

She jumped and screamed as her phone rang in her hands and she answered quickly, relieved to hear his voice on the other end.

"Hello."

"Alex, thank god you're alright. Is the power out? We pulled up out front but we can't come back in." Aiden sounded grateful to hear her, and she couldn't help but cast some of her doubts aside.

"I had to flip some of the breakers. Look, I'll go turn them back on and explain when you get inside." She hung up and found her way back over to the panel, turning the power back on. After five minutes Aiden and T-bone walked back in and as she stood there he walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"He got away again, but I promise you we won't stop until I know for sure you will be safe." She felt guilty for ever doubting him, but she realized that there were things about him she did not know and that maybe she should take a step back to find out more.

"T-bone, after you left, you were hacked by some masked guy claiming to be part of Dedsec. He said some pretty shitty things about you guys, although he called you Raymond Kenney. Plus, he tried to download some of your files, so I cut the power, hopefully stopping anything he may have gotten." After that T-bone dove into his computers, leaving Aiden and Alex standing there looking at each other for a long minute.

"What did he say about me?" Alex could see his concern, not for what was said, but how she was reacting to it.

"That you were dangerous, that you were a killer, and that you two should be working with him or them, whoever." There was no fear in her eyes and after what T-bone had told him in the car, he wanted to take her in his arms and taste her kiss, but it would have to wait just a while longer.


	12. Chapter 12

 

For three hours T-bone typed away at his computer, muttering under his breath each time he hit a dead-end trying to find out what DedSec was looking for. Alex walked over and sat a cup of coffee down on his desk and he took it without looking and sipped it while he worked. She made her way back over to Aiden, sitting down next to him on his make shift bed where he was looking over some emails Jordi had sent him. She brought him a cup of coffee and he took it while he handed her his phone.

"Can you make heads or tails of this?" She looked at the photo Jordi had sent, not sure what she was looking at.

"It looks like some extreme close up of his pocket. Maybe it was a mistake." She handed the phone back to Aiden and he could see her watching T-bone. "I didn't screw anything up by shutting the system down like I did, did I?" He noticed her rubbing the back of her neck and he sat down the coffee cup, speaking as he moved her hair aside and looked over the place on her neck where T-bone removed the chip.

"No, he's just trying to find out what they were looking for. Is this bothering you?" She felt her skin tingle and her cheeks catch fire as Aiden's fingers ran over her skin but she tried not to show it.

"It's itching, healing I guess. It doesn't look red does it, or swollen?" He let go of her hair and picked up his cup again.

"Nah, looks good, although I'm sure you'll have a little scar there." She turned and smiled at him, her hand resting on his arm.

"I'll take a scar over being dead any day." He felt the warmth of her hand through the fabric of his shirt and he wanted to lean over and kiss her, but T-bone shouted out.

"Ha. Figured out what you were looking for you sonna bitches. Aiden, come look at this." Aiden smiled at Alex before he stood up and walked over to join T-bone at the computer, Alex following close behind. "They were looking for very specif files, CTOS files. Look, here they are."

T-bone started playing the files and all three of them stood there in shock as they first file played. This file was of three people in a ménage à trois. Two men and a woman, but there seemed to be a very BDSM vibe to the three. The woman was bound and gagged and Alex turned away as one of the men struck her. Aiden tapped T-bone on the shoulder who started the next file. In the second was a video of the two men from the first file and a bundle lying in the floor. The men were talking about where to "dump the bitch" and Aiden realized he recognized one of the men in the clip, a priest. The third clip was of a mother who put her baby to bed then left the house, leaving the infant alone. The fourth was a man abusing his girlfriend and the fifth was of a teenage girl talking to her friend about killing her step dad. Alex had seen enough and she turned and went outside.

"Look I'm going to check on her, but you find out what you can about these people in these videos. See if any crimes have been committed and find out why DedSec wanted these." T-bone tossed a hand in the air, his way of saying alright before he started typing away and Aiden made his way out to talk to Alex. He found her standing out by the edge of the island, looking out over the water as the sun's reflections danced on it like a million tiny mirrors. The weather was warming up and Aiden hated that they were stuck on the little island.

"I promise you, one day soon you will be back out there living a normal life." She turned and looked at him, sad smile on her lips.

"Who says I want to go back. Those CTOS videos, they prove it. Life out there is scary, you can't trust the people you thought you could." He took a step towards her, not sure why she is so ready to give up all she knew.

"Alex." She stopped him by pressing her lips against his, pulling away slowly.

"I trust you, and T-bone. And Jordi, although I think he could easily be bought." Aiden smiled as he nodded, her body still in front of his, his hands slowly making their way to her arms.

"He can be bought, but for a high price. Believe me, he's nearly turned on me a time or two." Just as Aiden was about to lean in, once again T-bone interrupted over the outside speakers.

"Hey, I think you two need to get in here and see this. You're not gonna believe this shit."

The two arrived next to T-bone and he was typing away before turning around. Once he saw they were paying attention, he turned around and played them one more video. The clip showed Aiden in the lobby of the Merlout, but it showed someone else as well, Poppy Dean. Alex's heart began to race and Aiden stared at the screen, asking T-bone to play it again. Then he had him stop, the camera clearly picking up Poppy from a side angle.

"What is that on her phone." T-bone smiled as he started zooming and enhancing the footage.

"I caught that too, and here is what I found." Aiden looked at the screen, not believing what he was seeing. He ran his fingers through his hair as he turned and paced around the room.

"I can't believe it. She was the one who was pulling that video of the mayor. She was the reason Lucky came after me, the REASON LENA IS DEAD!" he turned and picked up a glass from a table, throwing it at the screen on the wall. He then left, not saying a word to anyone. Alex stood there, tears on her cheeks, not just for Aiden but for Poppy too, afraid now that she was on The Vigilante's bad side. She went to her room, quietly sitting down and pretending to read while T-bone worked and Aiden cleared his head.

An hour later T-bone was calling out to Alex, asking her to come in and help him out. He had set up a second computer next to his and motioned for her to sit. Soon he had her typing names into her computer while he read them off, he took have the video clips and she took the second half, each of them working to find out what exactly crimes had been committed, besides what they had seen as well as locations for everyone involved. T-bone could tell what she was thinking, seeing the look on her face as she worked on her list.

"He's just upset. He can usually keep his calm, but his niece." She could only nod for a moment until she was sure her voice wouldn't creak as she spoke.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't think I knew anything about what happened. I only met Poppy at Infinite 92 and we never talked about our befores, only getting out." Soon she was spinning around when a deep gravely voice came from behind her and T-bone turned too.

"I know you didn't. I already talked to Poppy, letting her clear things up. I'm sorry for earlier, it's just that I thought I already had Lena's death already figured out, then this." He motioned to the monitors and Alex could see the pain in his eyes as he relived the death of his niece over again. She stood up and made her way in front of him, gently touching his cheek as she looked in his eyes, she then wrapped her arms around him, and he held her close, trying to calm himself. To lock away that pain once again. T-bone got slightly uncomfortable with all the emotions in the room so he cleared his throat before talking away.

"Well while you've been out, we've gone through the people Dedsec was trying to spy on. We have found out everything about everyone, and these people are dirty. I'm thinking this is for blackmail, or to exploit personal vendetta's against the people, either way, something needs to be done about this." Aiden had slowly let go of Alex, now he was looking over the list, taking it and walking towards the door.

"I think Jordi and I will pay a visit to some of these people, see what they have to say for themselves." With that he turned around, but this time before he left he looked at Alex. "I'll be back before it gets to late." She only nodded as she watched him walk out, then she plopped back down next to T-bone in the chair. He could see she was bored, so he decided to teach her how to hack some things.

When Aiden got back it was well after midnight, but Alex and T-bone were both still up and laughing wildly when he walked down the stairs.

"What are you two laughing at?" This caused them to laugh harder and Aiden found the empty rum bottle laying in the floor. T-bone could only point at Alex and she rolled her head back laughing. She finally calmed down enough to try to tell Aiden what they had been doing, but every time she tried to explain it she would crack up more. It got to the point she simply turned around and pulled up the video for him that they had watched and Aiden could see why they were laughing. He also figured that Alex was the only one of them really drunk, T-bone may have been buzzed, but he was far from drunk. He watched as Alex laid her head on the desk and he could see her eyes growing heavy.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." She giggled as she looked up at him, taking his ball cap off and putting it on as she stood next to him. He steadied her after she swayed on her feet then he lead her to her little room. He got her laying down and she pulled at his hand.

"Stay with me." He sat down on the edge of her cot, smiling at her as her eyes danced.

"You're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of that. You deserve better." She took his hat off and looked at the logo on the top.

"Nexus, a connection or the most important place. I think the first is right, everything is connected isn't it. That's how you see things, all the little lines from one point to another. What do you see when you look at me?" He took his hat, looking at the logo before putting it back on his head.

"Right now, I see someone who is thinking way to deep, get some rest." he leaned down and kissed her forehead before covering her with the blanket, taking one last look at her before he left the room. He went to bed that night smiling, thinking T-bone couldn't have described her laugh better, heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex woke up with a pounding in her head as she listened to T-bone banging on something in the other room. She rolled over, not realizing she was on the edge of her cot until she felt the sensation of falling. She hit the floor in a dull thud and her body ached as she moaned. T-bone was soon at her door, laughing at her expression as she sat up.

"Did you over indulge last night light weight?" She simply gave him the finger as she made her way to her feet, walking towards the door and pushing past T-bone to get herself a cup of coffee. He only smirked as he got back to work on one of the servers. He had decided to build a hidden room, capable of hiding Alex in case Defalt, or anyone else, found their way onto the island. It was hidden behind a server and he was busy trying to make it look seamless when closed. He wanted to make sure the bunker was as safe as she though it was.

She came out of the small kitchen nursing a cup of coffee and T-bone could see her scowling at him. He stepped back from his work, looking at the server from a distance before looking at Alex. She was seated at the desk he sat up next to his, curled up in her chair as she sipped the steaming black coffee.

"I take it Aiden went out." He walked over and sat next to her turning her chair so that he was at least in her range of view.

"He went to work, but I actually think he went in to quit. I do think after that he is supposed to meet Jordi." Her eyes met him and she smiled.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" He nodded as he put her to work, teaching more about writing codes and finding back doors. She kept busy, but he could see she wasn't into it today, her head throbbing too much more than likely.

For five hours she worked steadily, then she found her stomach grumbling at her. As it rumbled loudly she looked at T-bone, and he raised a brow as he looked at her. He asked if she was hungry, and she glared at him.

"No smart ass my stomach is just singing you the song of its people. Yes I'm hungry. Too bad we don't get pizza delivery out here."

"Yea sorry, that is one of the downfalls of my bunker." She groaned as she got up, heading up to the little kitchen and searching through the food that was left. Again she groaned, there was hardly anything left as she looked through the cabinets and she sent Aiden a text.

_Hey, um just wanted to let you know, when you make it back this way the kitchen is pretty empty._

_Sorry kid. I'll pick up somethings on my way. I'm with Jordi now going over some information he's acquired._

She didn't like him calling her kid, at least not without hearing it from his lips, he could just be joking. She found a bag of chips and started to munch on them as she walked back over to her little desk.

"T, can I ask you something." He swung around, thinking he liked the way she just found her own little nickname to call him.

"Yes dear. What is it you want to know?" She smiled at his soft tone, knowing he was slightly mocking her for simply calling him T.

"Do you think Aiden is a good man?" His features changed, his eyes boring into her as he tried to read her.

"Why do you ask?" She pulled her feet up under her, her knees in her chest as she shrugged slightly.

"I had this weird dream last night. He and Jordi were going after Defalt, and in my dream Aiden didn't hesitate to kill him. I woke up after that, but I've been thinking, Aiden doesn't seem like the cold-blooded, no remorse killer. Jordi possibly, but Aiden, could he?" She turned and took a long drink of the bottle of water she had grabbed, looking back at T-bone. "I guess I know he could, I've seen it, first hand. Yes, he killed men in order to save me, so that make him a good man or a bad man?" T-bone was quiet for a moment as he thought, but Alex took his silence as the worst. To her it was T-bone's way of saying he wasn't sure.

She got up and headed to the showers, taking a long hot one while she struggled with her thoughts some more. Maybe he's both, a good man and a bad man. The news was quick to label him a bad man, but he was never anything short of protective and gentle with her. She only got more confused as she stood under the hot water, so she cleaned up and she got out. Once she dressed she made her way back out to her desk, getting to work.

"He is a good man. He may have ended a few lives, but those lives were evil. I have no doubt that he loses sleep over it, he is human. But I know that he would never hurt anyone who was innocent, and he tried to send a message to those jerks who hadn't gone total dark side first before turning their lights out for good. Alex, all you have to do is look at him, look deep into him and you would see that. Hell, he's almost as good as I am." She started laughing at his last little quip and he smiled.

"You're such a jack ass, we were having a moment and then you ruin it." He looked over at her, seeing the tears on her cheeks and he was touched. She was really taking his words to heart and he thought to himself that made her family, someone he'd protect at all cost.

"Shut up and get to work." She flipped him off as she turned and started typing, actually trying to get some work done now that her brain was functioning.

A few hours later and Aiden pulled up, bringing in not only an arm load of grocery bags but a pizza too. "Someone told me you wanted pizza." Alex turned to T-bone smiling at him.

"You had Aiden bring me pizza?" When T-bone shrugged she laughed, pulling a slice out of the box. "I guess maybe we do get delivery out here." Aiden playfully kicked her chair, turning it as she ate and he glad to see her happy.

"Look Alex, I know this must suck, being stuck out here with T-bone of all people." To which T-bone interjected. "Hey! I'm fucking delightful." Aiden only tossed him a look before he started talking to Alex again. "But we're close. Jordi has gotten some good information, and soon all this will be a nightmare of your past." She only nodded as she ate, the bitterness hitting her. Maybe Aiden cared for her, but only as a friend. Maybe he didn't want her around anymore.

"So, tonight I'm going to go find out some more on Mr. Marcowicz and hopefully we can get you out of her by the weekend." She could feel his eyes on her so she let out a bitter laugh.

"Just in time for Poppy to drag me out to some horrible night club. Yay." Aiden wasn't sure why she became so spiteful so fast, but he didn't press her. This was not the time.

She finished her pizza before she went up to the kitchen to clean up and put the food away that he had brought. While she was up hidden in the little room she took in a deep breath, letting out a few tears as she tried to regain some control over herself. She wiped away any evidence of her moment of weakness as she heard footsteps and soon Aiden's deep voice came from behind her.

"Have I done something wrong?" She wheel around, suddenly angry with him for not understanding.

"You just assume that it will be easy for me to leave, like I don't want to be here. Truth is this is where I feel safe. Here I have you and T protecting me. Out there, I'm alone." He took a step into the room, closing the gap between them.

"You won't be alone. I can have Jordi watch out for you."

"Oh yea Aiden, that's so comforting." He could tell by the sarcasm in her voice that she wasn't amused.

"Alex. Look just because I saved you from Henrick doesn't make me some sort of hero." She looked up at him, not sure what that had to do with anything so she crossed her arms, waiting for him to explain.

"Go on. This should be good." He licked his lips as he looked around. Then he stood closer to her, his voice soft as he kept going.

"That is why you think you admire me, because I saved you. I'm a hero in your eyes, but it's not me that you admire. It's the act of me saving you." She pursed her lips together as she tried not so laugh in his face, now even more angry at this stupid notion he had. She turned and the next thing he knew her hand left the side of his face stinging and red.

"You are such a fucking idiot. Do you honestly think that is the only reason I like you? No Aiden, if you got your head out of your ass maybe you'd see that I really like you, for who you are, not what you did." He was busy rubbing his jaw, not sure what to do or say for a moment as he processed what she said. She was just about to walk past him when he caught her arm.

"Are you serious?" She turned and looked up at him, her hand slowly raising up to his cheek. The feel of his three-day stubble on her palm was enough to have her core tingling and she pressed her lips to his. Aiden softly returned her kiss and when her lips fell away he opened his eyes, a smile crossing his lips. "You are serious."

Alex nodded as she looked in his eyes, into the good man standing before her. "I am. I don't want you to be part of my past, I want in my present and maybe future. If I can stand you that long." He glanced at his phone, seeing the time and for once he hated that he had to leave.

"Look I need to get this information tonight, but when I get back, or tomorrow, we'll talk." He leaned down, kissing her again. This time he let himself get lost in her scent, her taste and her feel. When he finally pulled away he couldn't deny the way she looked at him. He also couldn't deny how he felt, and that scared the hell out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think of this little story so far. Thanks though for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Aiden rode through the city streets, on his way to meet Jordi at this local little bar to gather some more intel on Marcowicz. When he got there he found Jordi waiting outside looking quite annoyed.

"You're late Aiden." As he slid off his bike he looked around, the bar was pretty busy and he had no clue how they could manage to persuade anyone in this noise.

"How are we supposed to get anyone talking in this?" Jordi only smiled, clasping his hands together before turning and motioning for Aiden to lead the way.

Once inside the two men sat down at the bar, Jordi ordered them two glasses of whiskey before turning his back to the bar. He then pointed out a man sitting at the corner table alone.

"That is our informant, he just doesn't know it yet." Aiden turned at looked at Jordi, surprised to hear that this man wasn't actually there to meet them. "You are going to go challenge him to a little drinking game, he'll get good and drunk then we follow him outside where we can remove the information from him." Aiden looked at Jordi head on, glaring at him while Jordi calmly sipped his whiskey. When he noticed Aiden looking at him, he put his glass down.

"What? Oh come on. You can handle that cheap shit better than I could, plus I don't want him throwing up on my suit, it's new." As Aiden downed his whiskey he looked back over to the man in the corner, hating that again he'd been tricked by Jordi.

"I hate your plans. You just stay over here, I don't want you in the way." Jordi only smiled as Aiden stood, pushing him as he spoke up from behind him.

"I could really get out of your way, go back to the bunker and let that pretty little thing your hiding away play nurse again." Aiden stopped and slowly turned to look at Jordi, his eyes seething with anger.

"You go near her and you'll be buried in that suit." Jordi had a smug smile as he held his hands up as Aiden walked away. Soon he was standing at the table where the man sat and Aiden could see the sorrow and remorse on the guy's face.

"Someone tells me you never lose, but I'd like to see if I could beat you." The man, who looked to be close to Aiden's age looked up at him.

"I'm not in the mood tonight. Especially not with a guy like you." This guy knew about Defalt and he know who Aiden was just by looking at him, maybe he knew more than Aiden had thought. Aiden had pulled a money clip, bearing the initials J.C. from his pocket and had allowed the man to see how thick it was.

"Too bad, I had some money to burn." From across the room Jordi spotted his money clip and he felt his pocket, cursing Aiden under his breath. Just as Aiden turned away, the man spoke up.

"How much are you looking to burn?" Aiden smiled before turning back around, pulling a few bills from the clip and setting them on the table.

"How does five bills sound?" The guy motioned for Aiden to sit down and he called out for a fresh bottle and two glasses. "So, what's your name? I'd like to know so that I can tell people who I beat." The guy thought that with Aiden's cockiness that he'd beat him pretty fast and make a quick buck while doing so.

"People just call me Toro, but I don't think you'll walk out of here bragging." Aiden seemed to be trying to look over confident, jutting his jaw out as he nodded.

Soon the bottle was delivered and two glasses were poured. The man raised his glass to Aiden and they both drank together. After three rounds they both were slightly buzzed and from the bar Jordi was unsure who would win. After five rounds Aiden could see Toro slowing slightly, but he wasn't sure if he had that much of an advantage. Eight rounds in and Aiden wasn't sure where Toro was anymore, or which one was really him, but he could tell that Toro was in worse shape and ten rounds in Aiden won.

Aiden helped Toro up and Jordi watched as the two drunks stumbled out the back door. Jordi jumped up and made his way out back, not surprised to find Aiden leaning up against a pillar as Toro was hunched over a few feet away.

"Whoa, maybe you should have let my friend here walk away with my money, give me my money back by the way. So they call you Toro? Aiden who is this guy really?" Aiden, who was drunk as well, looked at his phone. He was taking a minute to focus when Jordi shook his head and shifted on his feet. "Really Aiden?"

Aiden replied by giving Jordi the finger and soon he was slurring out the Toro's name. "We have one Mr. Cesar Juarez. It says here he works security at Dot ConneXion, for JB Marcowicz personally. He's also one of Defalt's fixers. I bet this guy is one of the ones who came after T-bone." Toro stood up, wiping vomit off his mouth with the back of his hand as he glared at Aiden.

"Is that what this is about? You want to get to Marcowicz. I would have told you everything you wanted to know about that stinking little piece shit without you taking my damn money." Jordi held is hand out to Aiden, wanting his money clip back. Once it was in his hand he pulled out five bills and held them up to the guy.

"Here's a refund." Just as the guy went to take the money Jordi pulled it away. "Information first, then you're refund." Aiden was slowly trying to focus but he found his mind wandering easily, wandering to Alex.

"Alright, alright. Look Marcowicz is up to something big man. He's been running us around for three days now trying to find this girl. I guess he bought her at some action and when she was supposed to be delivered she was going to bring him a code, a link to some major accounts. Anyway the girl doesn't get delivered, and Aiden here is the reason." Toro put his hand over his mouth, turning like he was going to throw up again but he stopped before looking at Aiden. "He knows you broke the phone, but he still wants the girl. I guess she's got some photographic memory or some shit. He found a way to get the code but he wants her eliminated, that way she can't tell no body." Jordi leveled his gun at Toro, but again the man hunched over, emptying his stomach again.

Aiden was standing there half asleep as he leaned on the brick pillar and Jordi shook his head. "I've got two fucking drunks to deal with, perfect." He got both men walking and got them moving towards his car, wanting to get them sobered up so he could find out more from Toro. Once Toro was loading into the trunk of Jordi's car he looked at Aiden, pushing him towards the back seat. "Come on, let's go get you some coffee. You know I could get so much money for you right now, pimp you out to some of the people who've wanted to kick your ass."

"No, I have to get back to Alex. I promised her I'd get back to her." Jordi kept pushing at him, seizing his arm and pushing him into the car.

"Come on lover boy, she isn't going anywhere, and I don't think you're in any condition to drive back." He shut the door and walked around to the driver side, sliding in and starting up the car. Soon Aiden had a gun pointed at his head, telling him to take him to the bunker and Jordi could only smile. "Sure thing boss."

After twenty minutes of driving Aiden looked around, they were not heading towards the bunker at all. "I said to the bunker Jordi. Now." Jordi only kept driving, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled into some run down garage. He parked the car and turning it off, getting out and making his way to the trunk. Aiden slowly rolled out of the car, his legs slightly wobbly from the alcohol. He leveled his gun at Jordi who had managed to get Toro out of the trunk and standing. When Toro saw the gun and panicked, ducking down as he begged Jordi to do as Aiden said.

"He's the fucking vigilante, don't piss him off. He wants to go somewhere take him. Please god don't let him shoot me." Jordi yanked Toro back to his feet, Aiden yelling now.

"I told you take me back to Alex."

"Or what, you'll shoot me? This guy is willing to talk Defalt, the guy who wants your little girlfriend dead and you want me to rush you to her instead. No. Shoot me but I'm going to do the job you paid me to do." Aiden tried to block Jordi's path but as he kept walking Aiden moved to the side, gun still leveled. Soon Aiden aimed at Jordi's shoulder, saying sorry just before he squeezed the trigger.

Once he heard the dull click he knew Jordi had taken his bullets and he yelled as he pulled the trigger again and again.

"Damn it Jordi!" He followed the fixer into a back room and he gave into him, tossing the gun on the table as he sat down, sulking. Jordi sat down two cups of coffee for the two drinkers, hoping they could sober up quickly. He sat down looking at both, smiling as they each started drinking. After they finished he poured two more cups then he started.

"Alright Mr. Juarez, tell us what you know about Marcowicz." Toro took a long drink, rubbing his temple as he spoke.

"The girl, she has ties to DedSec and the code she saw was one of theirs. Defalt stole it when they denied him entrance into their little club. I guess that is how they get funding. From what I understand he doesn't want the girl telling DedSec anything, knowing they have the skills and hardware to wipe him out. And he went on about the Kenney character, saying that guy needed to be taken out too, but no one can find him. Defalt has a big purse on both heads, the vigilante's too." Jordi leaned forward on the chair he had turned around, looking between Aiden and Toro.

"So why are you so willing to give this information up?" The guy leaned his chair back, laughing as he looked up to the ceiling. He leaned a little too far back but even after he hit he floor he kept laughing.

"Do you think I'm giving you this just to get my money back? No, I'm earning my paycheck Mr. Chin and Mr. Pearce." Jordi then realized they had been set up and he picked up Aiden's gun, sliding the clip into it, quickly blowing a hole into Toro's shoulder. He went to shoot again but Aiden grabbed his arm. Toro laid on the floor screaming in agony as he held his shoulder, cursing Jordi.

"No, keep him alive. He had more information. Let's get out of here, get rid of his phone first." Jordi patted Toro down finding the phone and smashing it before he and Aiden yanked him back to the car. Once they had him in the trunk Aiden took a second to tape his mouth shut as well as his wrist and ankles. He was now surprisingly sober as he climbed into the passenger seat, gun cocked and ready.

Shoot me but I'm going to do the job you paid me to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Jordi was racing through the streets, weaving in and out of traffic when Aiden noticed the three cars following them.

"We've got company." Jordi checked the rear view.

"Yea I see them. I think we can lose them." Aiden turned and looked in the back seat, then he realized if they shot up the trunk their only lead would be dead.

"We can't let them shoot at us."

"Um Aiden, that is exactly what they are going to do. That is their job, to kill you."

"We need to avoid that Jordi. We can't let Toro back there get shot up and killed." Jordi rolled his eyes before seeing the cars closing the distance between them.

"Oh jeez Aiden, this again. It's Maurice all over. Fine, I'll try to keep him from dying, if I can." Jordi turned down a side street then down an ally way driving fast as he crossed over one of the main streets. The cars were split now, two on the main streets flanking him and one behind them. Aiden saw an opportunity to stop the car following him, the barricades. After Jordi crossed over the hidden pillars he watched, then at the last moment he hacked them, causing them to fly up and stop the car in pursuit. It crashed hard, crumpling then entire front of the car as the back-end raised off the ground.

He then jammed the communications, making it impossible for the other two cars to know one had been removed from play. Just as Aiden looked up from his phone he yelled at Jordi to stop, bracing himself as the car skidded to a stop. Jordi looked at Aiden then they both looked out the window at a couple who was parked in the ally way, enjoying some private time in the back seat. Jordi honked his horn to get their attention.

"Why don't you go around." A guy shouted, as he got out but soon a look of realization washed over him as he looked at Aiden. "Vigilante." he breathed out as he got behind the wheel and moved out of the way. Jordi slowly drove by and Aiden looked at the guy, unable to tell if it was awe or fear in his eyes. Soon Jordi turned, racing down one of the main roads and heading towards the highway.

"Do you think it was that easy to lose them?" Aiden kept watching.

"I doubt it. Let's just be careful."

They drove around for twenty minutes with no signs of the other cars. Jordi then turned around, heading back towards the bridge so he could take Aiden and Toro back the bunker. They were just three blocks away when he drove through the deserted intersection, a truck plowing into the driver's side of the car and pushing it a good thirty yards down the road.

Jordi climbed from the wreckage, his body aching from head to toe and he found that he was alone on the street, even his car was empty.

"Aiden? Aiden!" He screamed but no answer, Aiden his only friend was gone. He turned and looked at the skid marks in the road, the pain in his side was excruciating. He looked around, it was nearing dawn and the streets would start filling up soon. He walked around to the back of the car, noticing the blood on the bumper. Holding his arm around his middle he cursed.

"No, no no. Damn it don't be dead. I need you to tell me where they fuck they took Aiden." The deck lid was ajar and when he pulled it open the trunk was empty, except for Aiden's phone laying perfectly even in the center. Jordi let out a loud yell as he grabbed the phone and walked away, leaving the car sit in the middle of the road. He slowly made his way towards the bridge, knowing T-bone could find out who took Aiden. He looked at the time, he'd been out for no more than fifteen minutes, hopefully where ever Aiden had been taken was close.

It took Jordi half an hour to get to the bridge and another ten to get to the bunker. As he got inside the cargo elevator he kept telling himself T-bone could help him, he just prayed that he would. As he stepped into the dark bunker, he called out for anyone to answer.

"Hey. T-Bone, nurse! I could use some help out here." Alex slowly opened her eyes, finally registering that the voice was real and not just in her dream after a few moments and she got up, heading out to find Jordi.

"What the hell happened to you?" She rushed over and looked at the blood on his face, hearing him hiss in pain as her hands touched his side.

"Kenney, get out here, I need you!" Alex looked around, her heart racing as she looked at Jordi.

"Where's Aiden?" T-bone was now standing just behind her, and even in the dim light of the monitor he could tell the answer wasn't good.

"They took him." His eyes were downcast as he spoke, unable to look at Alex. "Could you look for an accident that happened about forty-five minutes ago, an hour at the longest, depends on how long I was out. It happened at St. Lawrence and 113th." T-bone never questioned Jordi as he got to work, hacking into the traffic cameras. Jordi turned his attention back to Alex who had left to get a rag from the kitchen as well as the first aid kit. She sat him down and then she began to clean his face.

"I'll get him back, that was all I was trying to do. Bring him back here to you, where he wanted to be." She dabbed at the blood on his lip and nose, unable to look at him.

"You better or it'll be me you have to answer to." He could hear her anger and he realized that she and Aiden must have something going on between them. From behind them T-bone typed away, soon finding the accident. He watched it and felt his stomach turn, not wanting to show it to Alex, but what choice did he have?

"I found it." Jordi stood up, wincing in pain as he walked over, Alex right next to him. "Damn truck came out of nowhere. He must have been going at least 50 when he hit you." They watched in horror as the car was hit, the impact causing the front window to explode and the rest to shatter. The smoke from the tires plumed up around the car and Alex took Jordi's hand as she saw the two men climb from the truck.

They walked around the car, one of them carrying a nightstick as he rounded the passenger side. She could see Aiden struggling to get out, swerving as he stood up, then the guy with the stick struck him with it. Three times he hit Aiden and once he laid on the ground, the man kicked him. The two then picked Aiden up under his arms, dragging him over to the truck and getting him in the back before heading back and popping the trunk. Once they found Toro inside they pulled him out, taking the nightstick and breaking both knees before throwing him in the car.

Then with a sickening calmness one of the men walked over to the passenger side once again, picking up Aiden's phone and placing it neatly in the truck. When he was done, he turned around and smiled as he flipped off the camera. Alex just stood there motionless as T-bone started typing away.

"That's it. Time to find the fucking little rat and cut his head off, little arrogant bastard." Jordi slowly pulled his hand from Alex, walking over and talking to T-bone about tracing Defalt while she sat down at her little desk, all the worst scenarios going through her mind.

On the far side of the city Aiden woke up some time later tied to a chair, his head throbbing and left eye swollen shut. He tried to look around the room, but the lights were blinding him. He could hear the faint drowned out sounds of cars on the highway and he knew he was in a warehouse or something like it. He pulled against his restraints but that only made them tighter.

"Struggle all you want Vigilante but you're not getting away that easy." Aiden could tell the voice was coming from his left, but his head would pound too much when he tried to look.

"Marcowicz. If I'm still alive that means I must have something you want." The DJ walked around the room, slowly making his way into Aiden's eyesight.

"I'm glad that little accident didn't render you stupid. Why don't you just tell me where you sent my money." Aiden knew about T-bones little off shore account and realized that was his bargaining chip, a way to stay alive.

"What are you talking about, I didn't send it anywhere." Marcowicz backhanded Aiden, busting his already swollen lip.

"Don't fucking lie to me Aiden. Where if my FUCKING MONEY?" Aiden leaned over, spitting blood out at Marcowicz's feet.

"I'm not lying. Look at my phone and tell me if I took your fucking money." Defalt leaned close, his hands on the arms of the chair.

"I would but we didn't bring your phone, wouldn't want that nasty Raymond Kenney tracking it so we left it behind." Aiden just tilted his head.

"If you're not going to kiss me, get out of my face." Defalt's anger rose as he stood up before punching Aiden twice, cutting him just on his cheekbone.

"FUCK! KENNEY STOLE THE FUCKING MONEY!" He hit Aiden again, pissed that he still didn't have the girl or his money. He then walked around the room, thinking of how to get his money back. He then left Aiden, making his way upstairs to his nest where he sent out a message Kenney would surely see.

In the bunker Alex was busy looking over Jordi, stripped down to the waist as she wrapped his ribs while trying not to cry. He didn't know what to do, but he did know he'd do anything to bring Aiden back to her. Just as she was putting some steri-strips on a cut on his shoulder the message came in over T-bones big screen. Sitting there was Defalt behind his mask, calling out Kenney.

"Raymond Kenney, the great ctos designer. The man who hides away in his little bunker far away from everyone. I have your close friend here, Aiden and he isn't looking so good. I mean that was quite a nasty little accident he was in. I have a proposition for you, give me back my money and I'll consider letting Aiden live. Give me back my merchandise and Aiden walks free. Well he may not walk, he leg is pretty screwed up." Alex stood up, looking up at the screen.

"Is this live?" T-bone looked back at her over his shoulder.

"No." She looked at Jordi then back to T-bone.

"Can you get a message to him?" She walked up behind him, waiting for his response. He turned around, scowling at her as he spoke.

"Of course I can. Who do you think I am?" He spun back around, tracing back the message so he could send his own.

"Tell him I want proof that Aiden is alright, then we'll trade." T-bone turned his chair again, looking at the evil smirk on her lips. "Don't worry, I got a plan."


	16. Chapter 16

T-bone hated Alex's idea, hated it with a passion, but he had to admit it was damn clever. He watched as she gathered her supplies, smiling as she felt his eyes on her.

"I know he isn't the best company, but I'll have Jordi with me." Jordi looked at her, one arm raised to his side the other holding his ribs as he looked around.

"I am the best, why do you think Aiden keeps me on the payroll." She smiled as she winked at T-bone, sitting down at the desk, looking at him and Jordi.

"You guys know Aiden is number one priority right." This time T-bone was the one who took offence to her mouth, leaning over her.

"You are not going to sacrifice yourself, especially to some little rat shit. This will work and BOTH you and Aiden will walk out, do you hear me." She looked up at him, seeing the fear and love in his eyes. She tightened up the corners of her mouth, fighting her emotions as she held T-bones cheek.

"I understand" He backed away and she stood up, battle ready. The three went over the plan and any backup plans one last time before she and Jordi got ready to leave. T-bone followed Alex and Jordi in his taco truck and the three made their way to the warehouse on the south side of the city. As they got close Alex looked at the phone in her hands, wanting desperately to put it back in Aiden's hand.

It was late, Aiden had been with Defalt for 19 hours and Alex prayed he wasn't too badly hurt. The taco truck pulled over two blocks away, parking and setting up as mobile command. Jordi drove up to the building, parking the car and looking at Alex and taking in a breath as he looked at her.

"You fuck up and get me shot or killed, I will get you out but I may haunt your ass." Alex nodded before grinning at him.

"You just want to haunt me so you can watch me in the shower." He tried to keep his serious look but he just shook his head as he looked at her.

"I'm serious, this is the big leagues kid, I will do what I can to help you but you know there are things you have to do alone. No pressure but our lives and Aiden's depends on you keeping a level head." Her looked turned pensive as she nodded, knowing they only had one chance at this.

"I know. Let's go." She slid from the car and looked at the building, it was huge and she prayed she wouldn't get separated from Jordi. They approached the door and Alex looked up at him one last time for some reassurance, but a voice in her ear was all she needed to hear.

"I got a visual on you two, don't either of you fuck this shit up. And watch out for my car." T-bone had put together a little gas-powered RC car with a camera and 'other cool tools' on it. He refused to tell them what his 'cool tools' were but they knew he was itching to show it off. Alex opened the door, stepping inside with Jordi close to her side.

She had chosen to wear a pair of tight jeans and a snug t-shirt, trying to prove she was unarmed without need of a pat down. Jordi was of course in his usual suit and when they walked in a man was there waiting, patting Jordi down. He then looked to Alex, smiling as his hands went towards her. Jordi grabbed his wrist he stopped to look at him while Alex spoke.

"I don't think your boss would like you touching his merchandise." Jordi watched her in shock, not believing she had just said that. He guy backed off, jaw set at he looked her over. He radioed in that the merchandise had arrived but she brought a handler. He radio crackled, telling the guy to bring them to some meeting room and soon they followed the guy deep into the warehouse. They were in an open vaulted room lined with windows three floors high, it looked like the old manufacturing area of the warehouse.

A man was standing there waiting, smiling as he looked at Alex. She looked him over, the man from the video, she was looking at JB Marcowicz. He was tall and muscular but also svelte. He had medium brown hair and brown eyes, fair skin and he looked younger than he really was. She thought if he wasn't a crazy psychopath he could be attractive.

"Look at my precious little toy. Who is this you've brought?" Alex took a step back, and slightly closer to Jordi as she spoke up.

"He's here to pick up Aiden. You said he wasn't in the best shape, and Jordi was in the car with him, so Jordi will take him back. Oh, and I have this, this is how you can get your money back." Marcowicz took a step towards her, holding his hand out but Alex pulled the phone to her chest. "I want to see Aiden Pearce first, I have to know he's alright before I turn this over to you." Marcowicz walked over towards her, smirking as she again took a small step towards Jordi.

"Alright, fine. But they don't leave until I get my money then I destroy that damn phone, I'd hate to have that pesky Raymond Kenney thinking he could hack into my shit." Alex turned to Jordi and he nodded to her, letting he know it would be alright. She then turned back to Marcowicz waiting to see Aiden. After a moment, Marcowicz turned, telling one of his men to bring in Aiden to the front. After that he walked around her, stepping close to smell her, his nose buried in her hair behind her ear. Alex fought her revulsion and Jordi watched, ready to stop him if he laid a hand on her.

After a few minutes Aiden was brought into the room, being drug by two men as he struggled to keep up. He was able to stand on his two feet, but he looked beaten and sore. He offered her a weak smile and she fought her tears, winking at him. Marcowicz was still behind her, his arms snaking around her and he held his hand out for the phone. Aiden scowled as he looked up.  _Is that my phone she was handing over to Defalt?_

There was evidence of tears in her eyes as she dropped the phone into Defalt's hand. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  _No, Alex. What are you even doing here? Were you working for Defalt this whole time? And Jordi? What the hell is going on? is this some sort of rescue gone wrong?_ He watched as Defalt swiped through his phone, finally smiling before pulled Alex's hair aside and whispering in her ear.

"Such a good little investment." She had dropped her gaze to the floor, not able to look at Aiden as he watched her. "I have my money and my merchandise, kill them." Alex tried to pull free but he gripped her tightly and pulled her backwards while his men descended on Aiden and Jordi. Jordi got to Aiden's side, smirking as he prepared to go down swinging.

Marcowicz pulled Alex into one of the old offices, letting go of her as he pushed in into one of the old chairs. He then placed the phone on the desk and he turned back to look at her, like a predator ready to devour his prey. He then tilted his head, smiling as he looked at her, shaking in the chair with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Did you think I'd let the vigilante live? After the hell he'd put me through? No, he was as good as dead the second he saved you." Alex shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore, but he was torturing her, so he kept going. "You thought you were saved, by him. He only looks after himself, I think he only saved you to get on Miss Dean's good side, after all who wouldn't want a piece of that? She was always so, tasty. Do you think he cares about you? Tsk Tsk. You shouldn't want that, after all death surrounds him like a shroud, you'll only end up hurt. With me, well I might be creative when it comes to fun, but I'll let you live." He pulled out a knife, holding it to her throat as he leaned over her, the blade sharp enough to cause a small red line to appear on her neck from one small touch. He then grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her to him as he put the knife out of reach.

"Please, I don't care what you do to me, just let him go. He helps people." He leaned down and ran his tongue over her jaw and neck, nibbling along they way as she escaped into her mind. She closed her eyes, imagining she was back in his apartment, in his bed with him next to her. She felt his hand on her waist, under her shirt as the illusion started to fade. Biting down on her lip she pulled away slightly, her eyes shut tight until he backhanded her.

"You need to open your eyes bitch. Look at me." Alex trembled as she turned towards him but before she could open her eyes, a series of three explosions were heard and felt in the small office. "WHAT THE FUCK." He pushed her away as he stood up, the chair tipping back from his force. She leaned forward so that she wouldn't fall and she looked around the small room seeing Defalt look out the door. He turned and looked at Alex, seeing the terror on her face. "You leave this room and I will kill you myself." She nodded slightly as her body shook, scared of what was happening, they hadn't plan on any explosions.

Defalt left the room and she waited for T-bone to give her some update, talking to him as looked around the small room for anything, finding the knife and the mock phone they had rigged up. "God Damn it T, what is going on? I can't see anything, I have no clue if Jordi and Aiden are alright. Damn it talk to me." She starting going through the phone, looking for anything, finding that T-bone had put some tricks on it for her. She took a deep breath, silence for nearly a minute, feeling like hours as she stood there, pleading.

"You still got that phone kid?" She took a breath, thankful she had finally heard from him.

"God, it's so good to finally hear you. Yes, yes I have the phone."

"Hey, you listen to me, I will get you out of there. And don't worry, the boys are safe, I have them covered. When you hear me tell you to shut the lights off, you do it." Alex nodded as she looked at the phone, finding the app to shut off the lights and she got ready to hit the button as she listened to T-bone.

"Look, sorry I couldn't get you out of here sooner, but I had to take out some of Defalts little helpers. Hang on." She could hear him muttering about killing some sons-a-bitches and she smiled, it was good to hear him in his element. "Alright, now kid. Turn them out now." She hit the button, sending the blackout through a two block radius and smiling that she had done it.

"Done." T-bone chuckled at her, he knew she had done it already.

"I know kiddo, now get your ass back downstairs, find a gun if you can." She cracked the door, peaking out and seeing the blast from gunfire down below.

"GUN. I don't know how to shoot a gun." She backed back into the room, her back against the wall as she thought about making it out alive, was she willing to do what ever it took.

"Please, you can do this. And I will try to get you out of there without having to need it, but I can't do that if you don't move, now." She took in a deep breath, she had to walk out of the room if she wanted to get out alive, so she turned back around, pulling the door open and feeling her day down the hall and towards the steps. She got to a landing, peeking around the corner to see if there was anyone at the bottom of the steps. She could hear voices and steps moving closer and she moved back up the stairs, this time hiding in another side room.

As she felt around the room she flipped on the phone, the screen lighting up enough room for her to find a stockpile of weapons. They all terrified her, but she managed to find a hand gun and clip and she put the clip in, checking the slide and safety before listening at the door. The men had not come up stairs and she assumed they had went to face Jordi and Aiden so she slide back out the door, the lights coming back on slowly. Cursing under her breath she moved to the bottom of the steps, ready to take her stand.

Alex got to the bottom of the steps, looking down the hall before hearing the sounds of shots to her left. She could hear T-bone talking to Jordi, telling him where to move while he distracted the guards. She looked down the hall, seeing a shadow moving her way and she rushed across the hall, ducking behind a wall and squeezing herself into the corner, wanting to disappear. The man slowed down as he approached and she was happy to see him fall to the ground in a thud. She was afraid to look down the hall, but she forced herself to glance around the corner, seeing a little RC car rushing towards her. As T-bone little car rushed by he spoke in her ear.

"Alright, follow me out of here, but stay put until I tell you to move." She followed his directions, moving through the warehouse, watching as a little barrel on his car would shoot guys from behind, clearing a path for her. She could see Aiden and Jordi but between them and her was about have a dozen men and by the sounds of it Jordi was running low on ammunition. The little car took off, moving around the feet of the men until they all stared at it, then it dropped something and sped off, an explosion quickly following. Alex had ducked behind the crate when the little bomb had went off and when she peeked around she saw Aiden and Jordi making their way to her.

She sat back down, taking in a deep breath, thankful it was over. She listened as they moved closer, then a gunshot rang out and she heard Jordi cry out. Panicked she got on her knees, peeking out and seeing Jordi laying there just a few feet away, shot in his shoulder. She looked up and saw Aiden turning around with his hands up while a vile voice spoke.

"I'm not letting you walk out of here Aiden." She silently moved to another crate, wanting to get close enough to give Aiden the gun. She peeked around, seeing Defalt standing with his gun leveled at Aiden's chest.

"Why, because I wouldn't let you black mail anyone? Because Ray took your money? You got your money and you have the girl, what else do you want?" The thin man took a few steps towards Aiden, his gun still aimed at Aiden's chest.

"I want you dead so you can't fuck around with MY SHIT ANYMORE!" The sound of the shot was deafening, Alex's ears ringing loud as the silence then filled the room.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Aiden turned around and looked at Alex as she slowly lowered her gun, she had put the hole in Defalt's chest. She placed the gun on the crate as she rushed over to Aiden, hugging him tight. She then pulled back to look him over, cut on his right temple and left cheekbone, busted lip and black eye and she was sure he'd hurt his knee or ankle as well but she wanted to get him and Jordi out of the building before the cops showed up. Her attention then turned to Jordi, groaning as he laid on the floor.

"Yea hey, no I'm fine, just have a bullet stuck in my arm." She knelt beside him, tears running down her cheeks as she laughed.

"Shut up you idiot. So it didn't go through." She gently ran her fingers over the front of his shoulder, happy the bullet was lodged inside his arm, it'd take him a lot longer to bleed out now.

"Can you get up? We'll get you out of here if you can get to your feet." She slid her arms around his middle, supporting him without squeezing his ribs too tightly. One he was on his feet Alex applied pressure to the back of his shoulder while they left the building. She got them in the car, making both men sit in back so that Aiden could keep pressure on Jordi's wound while she drove to the E.R.

"Hey T. I'm taking these two to the hospital, you want to call in this mess or should we leave it?" T-bone pulled up behind her in the taco truck, waving as she saw him.

"Don't worry about this mess, I'll take care of it, you take them to get looked out. You did good kid. I'll talk to you soon."

She drove rapidly through the streets, happy it was late enough that they streets weren't overly busy, even though the E.R. was. Jordi was rushed back, getting x-rays before they hurried him into the operating room. Alex gave her statement to the police while Aiden waited to be seen, happy that the officer seemed to owe Jordi. When Aiden was taken back to get examined she stayed by his side, trying not to show just how scared she really was.

"He's going to be alright. I threw him off a widow's walk once. He fell fifteen feet and jumped up and ran off like it was nothing." Alex pulled her chair closer, taking his hand and looking up into those green eyes.

"I know he'll be fine. I just, I can't believe it's over." He brushed her hair back while he looked at her, hating to shatter her illusion.

"Alex it's never over. There are still people out there who want me out-of-the-way, Dedsec for one. For guys like me, the danger is never truly gone, just delayed." She slowly smiled as she stood up, leaning over him and kissing his forehead.

"You won't get rid of me that easy Pearce. I meant with Marcowicz. Things didn't go to plan, but we got you out. Wait, you threw him off a widow's walk?" As she sat back down he looked at her, laughing before asking about her plan. She began to explain but a nurse came in and took Aiden down for some x-rays, letting Alex know they'd be back in just a few minutes. She sat and waited, walking around before she got impatient, going out to the nurses station and asking about Jordi. The nurse couldn't give her any information except that he was still in surgery so she went back to wait on Aiden.

When the nurse finally wheel Aiden back in she was obviously flirting with him. He kept a serious tone with her, not wanting to give her the wrong idea, but as soon as he saw Alex he smiled. She was curled up in a chair, sleeping with his phone clutched to her chest. The nurse let him know that as soon as his x-rays were looked at the doctor would come in and talk to him. He nodded as he watched Alex, hating that she was so willing to give up a normal life for him.  _She's young and smart, she could make a good life for herself. I'll just get her hurt, either by getting her tangled up in my work or by not being enough for her. I can't let her throw her future and happiness away on me._

Nearly two hours later and Aiden was limping around on a crutch, it turned out he had sprain his knee but he'd make a full recovery. He was discharged from the emergency room before he and Alex made their way to a seating area waiting for news on Jordi. Alex curled into Aiden while the waited, falling asleep on his shoulder as he looked over his phone, seeing that she had listened to his audio logs. Even after hearing his confessions she was still next to him, still holding onto him, maybe she did know what she wanted, and a normal life wasn't it.

Jordi was in surgery for three hours and when the doctor came out Aiden woke Alex.

"Mr. Pearce, you're Mr. Chin's business parter?" Aiden stood up, balancing his weight on his good leg.

"Yes sir." The doctor looked down to Alex before motioning for Aiden to sit.

"I don't know what business you two are in, but I do know who you are and what you've done for this city. Your friend is going to be fine. There was some tissue damage to the muscle, but once he's healed some physical therapy could put him back to 90% possibly 100. He's going to be admitted and when they put him in a room you can see him." The doctor then left and Alex smiled at Aiden, happy Jordi was going to be alright.

"He told me he was going to make me pay if I got him shot. I guess I should be happy, he wanted to haunt me so he could watch me in the shower." Aiden laughed as he pulled her close, looking into her eyes before he kissed her softly. She pulled away, smirk on her lips as she let her eyes meet his. She cupped his cheek, relieved that both he and Jordi were going to be alright.

"Don't worry, he'll have to get through me first before paying you back. Besides, he's all talk. Can I ask you something." She nodded her answer. "Where did you get the money for Marcowicz." Alex just smiled for a minute, her eyes dancing as she thought about it.

"Well, I talked T-Bone into writing an easily traceable code, pulling money from a few of the known Mob business and put into Marcowicz's personal account. I figured if he got away that there'd be a price on his head and the mob could take care of him." Aiden shook his head at her as a nurse walked over.

"Mr. Chin's been taken up to his room, it's on the sixth floor, room 6419." Aiden stood up while both he and Alex thanked the nurse, making their way up to see Jordi before retiring for the night. Once they got to his room they could see he'd been given some good pain medication by the smile on his face.

"Aiden, Alex, my two best friends. Come in, sit. Tell me, do I look alright because my nurse is one hot little thing. Sorry Alex, not that I don't love you being my nurse but this one, I have a chance with." Alex only smiled as she walked over and combed her finger through his hair.

"You look great for a guy who got shot." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for helping me get Aiden back." She slowly pulled away and let Aiden and him talk for a minute. After they were done talking, Aiden and Alex left, driving back to the bunker. Once they got inside, Aiden gave T-bone an update on what had happened while Alex was taking a shower. Once she got out, Aiden went in and showered, coming out to find Alex curled up in her desk chair talking to T-bone while she waited. She then spun around and looked at Aiden.

"You sir are sleeping my cot or we're going to my apartment." He looked at her for a moment, but he knew she was right, with his knee messed up there was no way he was sleeping in his usual spot.

"I'm too exhausted to go tonight, so I'll sleep in the cot. Tomorrow though maybe we'll go to your apartment."

That night Aiden slept in the cot while Alex took his mattress, not wanting to crowd him. The next day they slept in, waking up close to lunch when T-bone cooked breakfast for them. Aiden was the first up, smiling as he saw Alex still curled up beneath the covers on his mattress. He hobbled to the table where they usually ate and T-Bone brought him a plate.

"Don't get used to this shit, it's only because your hurt." Aiden chuckled slightly as Alex started to stir, slowly unrolling herself from the blankets and standing up to stretch.

"Good morning boys. Geez Aiden, how does an old guy like you sleep on that thing?" She winked at him as she made her way up to get a cup of coffee and T-Bone yelled after her, telling her that he'd cooked. She made herself a place then joyed the two guys at their little table. She looked over to Aiden then to T-Bone, this was her little family and she didn't want to lose any of them. "So I take it we're going to my apartment today."

"That sounds like a really good idea." She put her hand on Aiden's arm as she ate. As soon as they were all finished eating Alex cleaned up before getting dressed. She packed some of her things as well as some of Aiden's.

An hour later Alex and Aiden left the bunker, giving T-bone back his space while they went back to her apartment. They both settled in, watching a movie while he rested his leg. Alex curled into him, humming happily as they both enjoyed one normal day together as a real couple.


	18. Chapter 18

They had stayed in letting Aiden heal for two weeks and soon he started to get cabin fever. They had only left to go to his physical therapy and he was now getting stir crazy. He woke up and showered before doing his knee exercises while Alex made breakfast. She brought him coffee, sitting next to him on the sofa as he smiled at her.

"We have to get out today. Not that I don't love being here, but now I understand how you felt while in the bunker." She laughed as she pushed him gently.

"I know, I've seen it for two days now. We'll go out today, maybe stop by and see Jordi, get a dog at Navy Pier. How does that sound?" He wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, pulling her close and kissing her slowly. She slowly pulled away, licking her lips as she hummed.

"Let me go shower then we can get ready to go. Don't skimp on your exercises either, I want you better." She disappeared into the bathroom and when she emerged 20 minutes later, Aiden had cleaned up the kitchen and was ready, waiting patiently on the sofa whilst watching the news.

"I need to get back out there, the city's gone to shit in the past week. In the past three days alone there have been three robberies, two shooting deaths and a half-dozen assaults." Alex slid her shoes on as she looked him over, smiling inwardly.

"Should we stop by and get you a cape while we're out?" He gave her a serious look, not realizing she was joking with him.

"I'm serious Alex, crime rates go down when I'm out there. I can prevent these things from happening." She straddled his thighs, her arms resting around his shoulders.

"I know you can, that is something that I love about you. You're willingness to make this place better. Chicago needs you and I have no doubts that you need Chicago." His hands slowly traveled up the outside of her legs and she turned his hat backwards so that she could kiss him. As she pulled away slowly he smiled, his hands traveling up her back to pull her closer.

"Mmm, later Vigilante, we are getting you some fresh air today. Come on, let's go see how Jordi's doing." She pulled away from him, taking his hand as she stood up and they walked together out to the car. They drove to Jordi's place, and Alex wasn't really surprised it was in some swanky downtown building. They rode up and knocked on his door and waited. Finally a minute later the door opened and a very young, perky and cute girl opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She seemed very shy as she looked them over, but the blush on her cheeks gave them an indication that maybe something else was going on.

"Hi, could you let Mr. Chin know Aiden and Alex are here." She nodded as she retreated back into the apartment, coming back a few seconds later and showing them in. Jordi then shuffled his way into the living room wearing silk pajama bottoms and a robe, raising his brow to Aiden.

"You look like you're doing well. I'm glad to see Alex didn't let you get shot." He then smiled at her, winking so she knew he was only teasing her. "I see you two have met my nurse Jade, she's here to make sure I have a speedy recovery." Jade blushed as she rushed off leaving Jordi with his two guest alone.

"Nice to know I can be replaced so easy." He motioned for them to sit in the living room while he lowered himself in an arm chair. He shook his head at Alex, smiling at her ability to still flirt with him in such a harmless way.

"Well you do have your own patient there to take care of. How are you doing with the knee Aiden?" Shrugging as he spoke, Adien put his arm around the back of the sofa, around Alex.

"Pretty good actually. My physical therapist says I should be back to jumping over fences and off of steps in a month. How's the shoulder?" Jordi looked down to his sling, raising his arms slightly.

"Hurts like bitch, but worth it. Hey I'm sorry they got to you in the first place, I should have seen it coming." Aiden held his hand up to stop Jordi, knowing how the fixer hated to apologize.

"Jordi stop, it's not your fault. Defalt did this, no one else. We're good." Jordi nodded, thankful Aiden stopped him.

"Alright now that the chick flick moment is out of the way, I've got a job for you." Alex looked between the two men, not sure if she was comfortable with this.

"Jordi, I'm not back in it. I have said that from the get go, I only did this job to help out Poppy then to get Alex safe." Alex scowled in his direction, her feeling hurt by his honesty, so she spoke up.

"You quit your job Aiden, you missed it. There is no denying it, plus the city's gone to shit remember." She crossed her arms across her chest and Jordi gave Aiden this look that said I can't believe you said that you idiot. Alex on the other hand was conflicted, hating for him to take another job, but knowing that it was who he was.

"What's the job?" Alex huffed quietly, hating that he wanted to go back so soon though. Aiden glanced at her, but he kept talking to Jordi. "I mean as you can see I can't run down anyone."

"It's just getting information for me Aiden, that's it. I need to know everything this man has on his phone." As he talked, Jordi sent a file to Aiden's phone and the two talked shop for a minute before Aiden stood up.

"Alright, I'll send you the information by this afternoon. It's was, well, it was good to see you." Alex stood up, walked over to give Jordi a hug, kissing his cheek as she whispered "thanks" in his ear. She then left with Aiden, who asked to drive. She gave him the keys and soon they were headed to a little café just across from the navy pier. At first Alex thought Aiden had put off Jordi's job until later, but as they sat at their table Aiden got out his phone and started profiling people. She gazed out the window, thinking that maybe he'd been right all along, he was just the hero who saved her. She was just about to bite into her sandwich when Aiden muttered under his breath.

"No, no no. Damn it. We have to go." She didn't argue, pulling out two bills and dropping them on the table before following him outside where he trailed a guy down the street. Alex followed him for a moment, then she just stopped, watching as Aiden walked casually after the guy. He turned around and looked at Alex, but by the look in her eyes he knew she wouldn't come with him. "Alex please."

"Go. It's fine, really. Do what you need to do, you'll know where to find me." He stood there, looking between her and the guy he needed to trail. He finally let out an exasperated sigh as he turned and looked for Alex, but she wasn't there anymore. Panicked he looked around, calling her name but he got no response. He started tracking her GPS on her phone, letting out a sigh as it said she was close.

He found her sitting on the bench by the Ferris Wheel, looking down at her shoe with tears on her cheeks. He walked over slowly, sitting down next to her and sliding his arm around her shoulders. He reached over, pulling her chin to him and her eyes met his.

"Alex, I know you don't want me doing this, but it's really all I know." She nodded as she swallowed down a lump in her throat.

"I know. I just hate that your so ready to go back so soon. I don't want you getting hurt again." He thumbed away her tears, hating that he'd been the reason they were falling in the first place. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her temple. "Go, get this damn job done and as soon as it's over we're going back home." He tilted her chin back, kissing her softly before he pulled away.

"Let's go get this guy then." He stood up and pulled her to her feet, and soon they both were following Jordi's contracts signal. After half an hour they had him, Alex drove, dropping off Aiden just behind the guy so he could pull the information. Fifteen minutes later Alex picked him back up and he sent the information back to Jordi as she drove back to her apartment.

They settled in for the day, watching a movie and laughing until late that evening. They had put on another movie, this time she picked a chick flick and he groaned as she made some popcorn.

"Don't you even moan like you don't enjoy a rom-com." She walked back over, handing him the popcorn bowl as she curled up next to him. He slid his arm around her, holding her tightly against him as she giggled softly.

"I only tolerate them for you." She stretched closer to him, pulling his chin down to her so she could look up into his green eyes.

"We don't have to watch another movie if you don't want." He pulled her up closer to him, his lips just millimeters away from hers as he smiled.

"Then what would we do to pass the time?" She crawled up on her knees, moving the popcorn bowl before straddling his lap. Her lips never met his before she teased him, kissing his jaw and neck. He grabbed the remote, turning the television off as her hands slid down his chest and under his shirt. He ran his fingers through her hair, wanting her to look at him but she resisted him, biting his earlobe and pulling it with her teeth. "Do you plan on torturing me all night?"

"Mmm, as tempting as that sounds," She then kissed him slowly, and he moved to the edge of the couch, pulling her legs so that she'd wrap them around his waist. He was just about to stand up when she punched his arm. "Don't you dare." He just grinned, holding her tightly as he moved her onto her back on the sofa.

He leaned down, this time he was the one teasing her as his lips grazed along her collar-bone towards her neck. His fingers were just grazing up her outer thighs when his phone rang. She could hear him groan as he leaned his forehead against her and she knew it was T-bone's ringtone.

"I better take that or he'll keep calling. I won't be long." He sat back between her legs, answering his phone. "Yea T-Bone, what is it?"

"Aiden, grab the girl and pack a bag. DedSec found the fucking bunker, they know where you are. Burn the phone and hers too. Meet me at my other rabbit hole when your erased. Don't worry I had everything backed up to the rabbit hole with no trace and I blew the bunker sky-high. You might want to warn that Jordi friend of yours too, he could have just ended up on their shit list." With that the hacker hung up and Aiden looked at Alex, hating what he was about to say.

"Pack light but like we're never coming back, DedSec is after us." She felt her heart stop as she stood up and looked at him, shaking her head no.

"No, not us. You. Go. I will just slow you down. You go." He took a step closer to her, his eyes pleading as he grabbed her arm.

"You won't slow me down. Now please, pack a bag so we can go." She pulled free from him, taking a step back and turning away. She walked into the bedroom, packing before coming back out and handing him a single bag.

"That's your stuff. I mean it Aiden, go. I am not getting involved with DedSec, I know what they can do. If you really want to keep my safe, leave." It was ripping her apart and he could see it, but she was right. The only way to keep her safe was to get far away from her. He walked to the door, stopping to look at her one more time, standing there with her arms folded over her chest.

"I'll take care of DedSec, then I will come back for you. I promise you that. I will take you far away from here, someplace where we can just be us, far away from ctos and DedSec and every other fixer in Chicago. I will come back and I will protect you. I'll see you soon kid." He choked back his emotions as he spoke and they both had tears in their eyes as they looked at each other. Aiden then turned and left, smashing the phone once he was outside while he told himself that was a promise he'd die to make good on.


	19. Chapter 19

He had left Alex and went to his own hideout just outside the city limits, but T-bone kept an eye on Alex for him. He had all intentions to go to Detroit but he couldn't leave her behind. He started finding out that DedSec had a rogue member and he hoped to exploit that against them, tracing them through every server that their signal had come through. For days upon days he searched, and for two weeks he had nothing until late that evening when a message came across his screen.

Our Hound is looking for The Fox, but he's seems to have gone off the scent path. Keep that Vixen safe, she is innocent in this. We will be in touch.

This message was embedded into one of the servers, buried deep, and only someone looking for it would find it.  _They're warning me. Could Alex really be in danger? I have to protect her, but I can't from her. I know who can though. This rogue agent must be dangerous if they're letting me know he was looking for me. Perhaps he's going after them too. That could be used to my advantage._ He called T-bone, telling him about the warning and hoped his friend would get to Alex before DedSec's hound would.

* * *

It had been a week since Alex had pushed Aiden out, a week since they had been threatened by DedSec and she had yet to hear from them. Perhaps sending Aiden away was the right decision. She had got a little job at a diner on her block, although waitressing wasn't her strong suit, she was making enough to cover her needs. Jordi had covered her rent for a few months, so she hoped to find another job that was making more money soon. She had hoped to see Aiden though, to at lease have him check on her but she knew if he watched, it would be via the ctos system and she'd never know.

Every night she went home hoping to find him waiting on her, but as another week past her hope began to fade. She got done with her shift on Monday night, locking up the diner and heading up to her apartment. She was crossing in front of one of the ally ways when a sound startled her, she looked down the foggy ally but her gut was telling her to run. She froze, watching a shadow moving, praying it was Aiden. She strained her eyes, taking a step forward as her mind raced telling her it was Aiden finally back to hold her in his arms, to make good on his promise. Another step forward and she held her breath, listening wanting to hear his voice say her name again, to hear his gruff laugh. She watched as the shape morphed slowly, maybe it was T-Bone, maybe he was coming on Aiden's behalf to be safe. She'd be happy with that, T-bone was dear to her, a friend, a brother, someone who'd keep her safe, who'd keep her smiling and who she cared about deeply.

"Alex, we've been looking for you." DedSec, she saw the mask and she ran, fumbling with her phone in her hands as she ran. She tore off the back and tossed it aside then she fought with getting her card out of the phone before tossing the skeleton of a phone to the ground. She kept running, past her building and down the next block. She found herself running for blocks, even when she was sure no one was behind her, she jogged. She made it four blocks when she finally stopped, no one was following her because the didn't need to, the cameras. As she was standing there looked around she saw a familiar truck moving towards her and she smiled, the sombrero was a give away.

The truck pulled up to the curb and when the door slid over there was a homeless looking man sitting there looking at her. She took a step back until a burly man came out of the front seat and around the cab.

"Alex thank god. I saw you running and I had to come check on you." She threw her arms around T-bone's neck and he smiled as he hugged her back.

"Oh I knew someone else would be watching me, thank God it was you." He let her go but his hand stayed on her arm as he pulled her towards the truck.

"Get it. I'm not the only one. I'll explain when were safe." She stood there looking at the man sitting in the back of the truck and finally T-bone spoke up. "He's harmless. Alex this is Tobias Frewer, Tobias this is Alex. Now get in so we can get off the radar." Alex slid into the truck and soon T-bone had them parked up next to some old building with a huge silo on the back of it. He got out and led them all to the back of building where he stopped and looked at Alex.

"Let me see your phone so I can get you the code in." She laughed as she held up her memory card.

"I tossed it when that DedSec guy started following me." He just smiled, proud that if he'd taught her anything it was knowing when it was time to burn a phone.

"Well we'll get you a new one tomorrow. Come on in. Mi casa es su casa." They rode the open elevator down to the bottom of the concrete silo and she got the impression he again had this place ready in case he needed to wipe it clean and split. She put down her purse as the situation started sinking in, and she realized Aiden wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"T, where's Aiden?" Tobias looked between them, not sure how much this girl knew about the Vigilante. When he didn't answer she asked again. "T-bone, where is he? What's going on?"

"Why is she calling you T-bone Ray? And how does she know the Vigilante?" T-bone turned to Tobias, not sure how to explain so he looked at Alex.

"I only talked to him briefly, he's safe but it sounds like DedSec sent a fixer after him and the fixer went rogue. He asked me to keep you safe," he paused, hating that he had to tell her the truth in order to keep her safe, because all he wanted to hear her laugh again. "The fixer might be after you too. DedSec warned him and they mentioned the Vixen."

"Vixen? Who the fuck is this Vixen?" Alex had no clue what T-bone was talking about as she stood there, arms crossed and a scowl across her brow.

"A vixen is a female fox. I think you're the vixen." She turned to Tobias as he spoke quietly, but he tried to keep her eye contact, something that was still hard for him. Her stance and features softed as she really looked at him, seeing how frayed he was.

"Thanks. I call him T-bone because that is how I know him, I mean I know he's really Raymond Kenney, but he's always going to be T-bone Grady to me." She sat down, thinking about everything that had happened last time she was in hiding, conceding that she'd never have a normal life until DedSec was taken care of.

"Alex, he's worried about you, he will call. He's been searching all their known IP addresses for two weeks trying to get a jump on these guys. He walked around the room to his different computers, typing away as he spoke to her. "Go get some rest, I'll wake you if I hear anything from Aiden. Take my bed on the right." She turned and saw two bed set up on either side of a big desk and she assumed that Tobias had been staying here for some time by the state of his bed. She climbed into T-bone's bed, pulling the think blanket over her shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Three hours later Alex woke up to the sounds of T-bone talking to his monitors is his aggravated tone, his fingers tapping angrily on the keys. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to focus her hearing on him, wanting to know what was going on.

"No. No. No. You son of a bitch. I said no. You want to try to find Frewer, you come to me. That's it, you try to break into his, what ever you call that thing, you can answer to this." She heard the sounds of gunshots and she jumped up, rushing over to stand behind T-bone.

"What are you doing? Is this live?" T-bone nodded as he pushed the keyboard back, turning to look at her.

"I didn't hit him, just scared the shit out of him." He could tell my her look that he needed to explain, so he started. "Frewer rigged the cameras up with fully automatic machine guns, and I just used them to scared a few young punk kids so that the explosives he has inside that store-room are safe. Could you imagine the destruction kids like that could cause with technology and bombs?"

"You shot at them! T-bone what the hell?" He shrugged as he gave her his best innocent smile as she crossed her arms.

"I aimed away from them. Little shits won't be back." She shook her head as she raised her hands up in exasperation while she walked away. "Alex, don't me mad. I know I wasn't going to hurt them, just scare'em straight." She went back and laid down, not quite able to rest, but she did think about Aiden, where he was, what he could be doing and once again she felt like she was locked away in the bunker. Not able to bask in the light, to be hidden away from the rest of the world like a fragile little doll who'd break out in the real world. The next morning she woke up to the sound of T-bone saying her name.

"Alex, you have a phone call." All thoughts of the pain from the previous night had been through out as she rushed over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey kid. Is Ray playing nice?" She chuckled, letting go of the breath she was holding waiting on that gruff voice.

"You'd only have to worry about that if I was with Jordi. I"m fine. You?" He laughed, a tired, relived laughed but it was still nice to hear.

"Yea, I know. Look the man who was after you, he wasn't their fixer. He was trying to warn you, to keep you safe. I never should have left without giving you someway to get a hold of me. That was my mistake and it could have cost you. I thought leaving would keep you out of harms way, but I was wrong." She cut him off, the pain in his voice was breaking her heart.

"Stop. I told you to leave, I thought that it was our safest option too. So just stop. I'm not blaming you and I won't, this is on DedSec's hands. They should screen their fixers better." He sighed knowing she was right, she had pushed him and DedSec needed to learn how to control the people on their payroll.

"Hey kid, I'll see you soon. I have to go check on Jordi and one of his business transactions. I'll be in touch soon." They hung up and she smiled, knowing that Aiden was still looking out for her was the best feeling she could have hoped for.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just be warned, big Lemon ahead, along with inspiration gif. Enjoy!

 

Alex sat with T-bone and Tobias, learning as much as she could learn from the two, when they weren't arguing about whose way was better. She couldn't help but want to hug Tobias, he was just so lost in his own mind with all his conspiracies. She would sit and listen to him ramble for hours, just letting him go on about his life, or the government or her favorite subject, Ray. She loved hearing any embarrassing story Tobias could remember, it just helped her feel more connected to the man she'd known as T-bone.

It was mid-morning the next day when a message came into Ray's server from DedSec. Ray watched it alone before he turned and looked at Alex and Tobias laughing about something.

"You two need to stop sharing fashion tips and start packing. Seems like DedSec's Rogue agent is headed our way. We have to move." Alex grabbed her bag and Tobias looked around before shrugging, he had nothing he was attached to. Ray gathered some supplies before he started heading towards the elevator. "Come on you two. Let's get out of here before he kicks the door in."

"Hey Ray, if he's looking for her, maybe I should stay here. You know that way I can distract him so you guys can get further away." Ray stopped and looked at Tobias, who had stopped half way to the elevator.

"We can all go Tobias. I promise you I can find you another safe place to hide." Tobias turned back around and looked at the monitors.

"No, we can't. You get her safe Ray, there's someone coming in the front. I'll distract him while you two run." With that Tobias ran and Ray cursed under his breath as he started the elevator. Alex panicked as the lift started moving.

"T we can't leave him here, this guy will kill him." Ray took her shoulders, smiling slightly to try to convince her.

"He's a slippery bastard, he's gotten himself out of so many tough spots I wonder how he's still alive. Don't worry, if any one of us can get away, it's Frewer. Let's go." She reluctantly followed him outside but the sounds of gunshots caused her to pull back towards the door. Ray turned and took her hand, assuring her Tobias would be alright. She moved behind Ray, keeping up with him even though her mind was screaming to go back and help Tobias, but she had to trust Ray.

Soon they were racing down some side streets when Ray noticed Alex was staring off out the window.

"Hey, I promise you, he'll be alright. I'll go back and get him after I get you somewhere safe." She turned and looked at him, anger boiling up inside her.

"Where is safe T? I haven't been safe since Lucky had me drugged and had a chip put in my neck? No matter where I go, or who is with me someone is always looking for me. Maybe I am the problem."

"No, now you listen to me. This is not your fault. Lucky Quin was a fucking Mob asshole who made his money selling girls. Marcowicz was some punk ass who thought buying a person would be fun. Now this guy, he is not after you to hurt you, he's after you to hurt Aiden, and that is on DedSec's hands. They hired him, they told him to get Aiden and you are Aiden's new weak spot. It used to be his sister and nephew but now that they are living far away, it's you." Alex closed her eyes, how could it be a good thing that she was Aiden's weak spot. Was it worth it, always having to run because with a man like Aiden, there would always be someone wanting his head.

"I guess your right, but that isn't exactly comforting either." He glanced at her, seeing the look in her eye, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He kept quiet, not sure if there was anything he could say to comfort her, not now at least.

As they pulled up in front of the familiar building Alex tried to let go of some of her aggravation. She climbed out of the old pick up truck and looked around at Ray who was walking around the back of the truck. He motioned for her to head inside and he was right behind her, glancing back to see if they had been followed. They took the elevator up and Ray knew her silence meant she was still upset and he knew better than to provoke her. As the stepped out of the elevator she turned and headed down the hall, knowing exactly where they were headed.

She knocked on the door, happy when Jordi swung it open dressed in his usual suit.

"Look at you, my nurse came back to me." She couldn't suppress her smile as she threw her arms around him.

"It's good to see you, especially when you're looking so good, well except that sling." He hugged her with his good arm and as she slid away he told her the guest room was all set up for her and that he'd even had some of her clothes picked up. She walked off down the hall, talking over her shoulder that he'd better not had employed any pervs to pick up her panties while Ray took a step inside, nodding down the hall. Jordi just nodded and they both left, locking the door behind them.

Alex didn't know the two men had left, but she stopped dead in her tracks as she got to the guest room, standing there leaning on the door frame stood Aiden Pearce. He was beat, a bruise on his left cheekbone and a busted lip not to mention his knuckles on both hands were red and busted.

"Hey kid." She was overjoyed to see him and pissed at him at the same time, tears falling down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I was worried about you, and mad at you. I'm sorry. It just feels good to feel you again." She then pulled away and looked him over, her eyes taking in every injury. "God, what happened to you?" He took her hands in his, kissing them softly as he looked into her eyes.

"I had a run in with that DedSec agent, I think he looks worse though." With his hand still on hers, Alex reached up and touched his busted lip before leaning in to kiss him. He let go of her hands, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her into the room while he kicked the door shut behind him. Alex slid her hand down his chest then under his sweater as she pulled him closer. Aiden started pulling at her jacket and she let go of him long enough to shrug it off. Her hands returned to him, pulling at his sweater until he broke their kiss to pull it over his head. Under it he wore a simple white tee and Alex bit her lip as her fingers started to tease along the bottom of it.

He watched her while she slowly slid her hands under his t-shirt, the shock of her cold hands a welcome contrast to the heat their bodies were radiating. She slowly got his shirt up and over his head and that was when she noticed the bruises all along his torso. Her eyes met his and he gave her a crooked smile before his hand slid along her jaw, tilting her chin up so that he could kiss her deeply. He took a step forward, pushing Alex closer to the bed as his hands started pulling her shirt. Her hands slid down his chest, pushing him back until he stopped.

"What about Jordi?" Aiden laughed as he reached for the door, opening it and yelling out.

"Jordi, are you still here or did you and Ray leave?" Alex shook her head as she realized that this had been planned out by him and that they were indeed alone. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him while he shut the door again. Alex's mind started to wonder once more and this time she pulled back from him.

"Wait, what about the threat at T's hideout? Was that real?" Aiden scowled as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Yea, it was but I was there. I stopped him from getting to you and Ray and Tobias. I took care of it." Alex sat down next to him, her thoughts racing.

"So, you killed him?" He could tell she was upset, and he took her hand while he gave her the truth.

"No. Frewer did." She looked at him, unsure if she believed that Tobias could shoot a gun, much less kill anyone.

"Tobias killed him?" She could see it, the truth was in his eyes.

"He saved my life actually. Switch, that is what the guy was calling himself, he had knocked my gun away and I had taken his but it had jammed. He then started punching and kicking and I was able to fight back. Then my knee buckled and he had the upper hand, he had picked up a brick and was going to bash my head in until Tobias shot him twice." Alex moved closer, her lips finding his in a heated kissed as she slid onto his lap. Aiden's hands slid up her thighs, gripping her ass and pulling her closer to him before pulling at her shirt. This time she allowed him to pull it off of her, their kissing becoming something frenzied now that they could feel each other flesh to flesh.

Aiden's fingers dug into her as if he was trying to keep her from flying away all while Alex moved her lips down his jaw to his neck. As her lips and tongue moved across his flesh he let his fingers slowly travel up her back, finding the clasp of her bra and unhooking it. His fingertips then very slowly slid up to her shoulders, gently working their way under her bra straps until they fell from her shoulders.

She pulled away, her lips whispering his name while he nibbled and kissed at her shoulder down her clavicle and across to the other side. Her fingers curled into his hair as his lips traveled lower, making his way to her breast. Alex leaned back, giving him full access to her chest while she watched him take her in. His lips parted and his tongue slid across her nipple before sucking on it. His tongue swirled around the sensitive nipple and a moan escaped her throat before his lips moved to tend to her other breast. He took his time, trying all sorts of combinations of hands and mouth and teeth, listening to how she reacted to each. Her hips started grinding against him while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tighter.

He grasped her under her thighs, standing and turning around, laying her back across the bed. He leaned over her, his lips traveling over her stomach while his fingers slowly unzipped her jeans. Alex laid there watching him, panting as he stood and slowly undid his jeans, letting them fall open to expose his bare hips. She watched as his hands pushed his jeans down and she mirrored him, pushing her own jeans off her hips. He stepped from his pants before leaning over and taking hold of hers and pulling them from her body. He moved over her once he dropped her clothes to the floor, his lips trailing kisses from her hip to her lips. She could feel his long cock pressed against her inner thigh as his fingers glided through her hair. She could feel he was hard already and she reached between their bodies gripping him and lining him up with her wet opening.

He slowly inched his way into her, admiring the way her head tipped back as she moaned with pleasure. He took his time getting re-acquainted with her body, his hands gliding over every curve as his hips continued their accent into her. His pace quickened and Alex raked her nails down his back as she watched him, knowing he was pushing past pain to pleasure her. She pushed at his chest as she whispered his name between thrust and Aiden slowed before sitting up on his knees.

"Go sit in that chair over there." Her voice was soft but he was relieved to take her order and get off of his knee. He moved to the chair and once he was seated Alex walked over and smiled, seeing that she could put her feet on the seat behind him, offering her a nice way to ride him. She stepped up onto the chair, lowering herself down to him, letting him line up with her dripping core before sinking down on him the rest of the way.

She moved at her own tempo, kissing his neck as his hands roamed over her body. Her lips found his neck as she rode him hard and fast, listening as he groaned her name. Sweat had started to cover their bodies making the their movements more fluid as she kept going harder. He kept pulling at her, wanting her closer, needing to feel more of her as she began to lose control. Her body started moving on its own accord, needing release. Her lips brushed his neck, his hands held her, caressed her while a primal sound came from deep within his chest spurring her hips to move faster. With her fingers tangled in his hair and her cries growing louder he whispered to her, begging her to come for him. His voice was dark and rough as he whispered in his husky tone.

"Fuck, you feel so good. Come on, come for me." He groaned as her body started to tense. "Oh god yes, Alex come on. I need you. Fuck do I need you." She looked at him, watching him as he bit his lip, his eyes closed as he fought back his own wave of pleasure. Her small hands cupped his cheeks as she kissed his lips softly. He opened his eyes to see her eyes on him, and he couldn't deny his body any longer. A deep guttural sound came through gritted teeth as his hands seized her body, slamming his hips down on him so he could fill her completely. She could feel his cock spasm inside her, the hot stream of his seed filling her and she slowly moved against his hands.

Aiden hissed and whimpered, his cock sensitive to every move she made, overwhelmingly pleasurable. His fingers tug deep into her flesh, caught between wanting to feel more and stopping her, but her body wouldn't stop. Her pace picked up and his whimpers grew louder as did her moans. Then she tensed, all at once he felt her walls clamp around him and as she moved he felt her hot release drip down his thighs. She bucked her hips once, twice then three more times in stiff motions as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, spilling more of herself over him.

He brushed back her sweat soaked hair as her head rested on his shoulder, kissing her forehead softly as his fingertips moved to her back, sliding up and down it softly.

"I think we both need a shower, care to join me." She giggled softly as she nodded against him, but still she remained motionless.

"Give me a minute, I still can't feel my legs." His rich deep laughed filled the air as his hands moved to her thighs, pulling her feet from the seat behind him, allowing her legs to dangle over his.

"You tell me when you're ready. I could hold you like this forever, or until my legs fell asleep." She couldn't contain her laugh as she turned and bit his shoulder playfully. She pulled away as his fingers threatened to tickle her, then she stood up taking his hand and pulling him to his feet then into the shower.

 


	21. Chapter 21

It had been two months since Alex and Aiden had last heard from DedSec, and she was beginning to think that the floodgates would open on them any day now. Aiden on the other hand didn't worry about it, it would be a bridge they crossed when they came to it. Right now he would still do his job, protecting the people of Chicago, as well as helping Jordi out when needed. His knee had healed and Alex had gotten a new job working as a secretary in doctors office downtown. They had both moved into a new apartment together, even though she hated him getting back into his fixer ways.

It was a Tuesday evening when she came home to find him waiting on her with a candle lit dinner.

"Well hello to you too. What is all this for?" He took her jacket and bag, setting them on the chair before sliding his arms around her and kissing her deeply. As he slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes he couldn't help but smile.

"I was just thinking, you and I have never had an official first date. So I thought that we could spend the night in together, no distractions. Just you and me and that bottle of wine. How does that sound to you?" Alex smiled slowly as her hands slid around his shoulders to the back of his neck.

“That sounds like the perfect date to me.” She pulled him back down into another kiss as he pulled her body flush to his.

The next morning they woke up at the sound of her alarm going off, but Aiden pulled her closer to him again, his bare chest pressing against her back.   
“Do you have to go in today?” She was momentarily distracted by his lips peppering kisses across her shoulder and neck as she slowly pulled at his hands.

“Unfortunately yes. I have a nine to five like a boring person remember.” He let her go, watching as her naked form crossed the dimly lit room and disappeared into the bathroom. He heard her turn the shower on and he slowly got up and went to make a pot of coffee before returning to bed. He could hear her singing away as she showered and a smile spread across his face, this was the life he wanted, still his own boss, doing his own thing but now with someone who understood him and who loved him for who he was. Of course she hated when he would go out on one of Jordi’s contracts, but she would kiss him deeply before he left and tell him to come home safe. That was all she wanted. He would be alone on a job sometimes worried that she’d not be waiting for when he came home, but she’d proved to him over and over again that she’d always be there for him.

She got to work that morning and made her way to her little office next to some of the exams rooms. She mostly did clerical work, filing and labeling charts so she tried to keep her office door closed, but today for some reason she left it ajar as she worked. Around ten that morning she began to hear a familiar voice outside her door, and as it grew louder there was no denying who it was. She stood up and stuck her head out of the door in time to see Mr. Chin being shown into one of the exams rooms. She waited until Gabrella, the nurse who’d shown Jordi into the room to come out.

“Hey Gabby, can I ask you something?” The nurse turned around all smiles as she saw Alex.

“You just did. Kidding, what’s up?” Alex walked over and leaned just outside the door to the room Jordi was put in.

“The guy you led in here, was his name Chin?” Gabby wrinkled her brows together as she spoke quietly.

“No. Well his paperwork says Jones, but it took me three times saying it for him to answer. Do you know him?” Alex only shrugged as she looked to the door.

“I guess not. Maybe he’s hard of hearing.” She then turned and went back to her office, but decided she’d be taking a quick break in a few minutes.

Alex calmly waited outside in the parking lot pretending to make a call when Jordi walked out of the front door of the office, she watched him for a moment before she approached him.

“Mr. Jones or is it Mr. Chin.” He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to see Alex standing there with her arms crossed.

“Hello Alex, I didn’t expect to see you here, in the parking lot.” His smart ass tone made her suspicious causing her to arch a brow at him.

"Fine, you got me. I was checking up on this doctor you work for. I wasn't sure if he was trustworthy and I worried. Sue me." She took a step in his direction, her voice quiet but demanding as she spoke.

"Did Aiden ask you to do this?" There was no hesitation to his answer.

"No. If he knew I was here he'd kick my ass. I was worried. This doctor has a bit of a reputation of being a womanizer, so I checked him out." She just stood there for moment, did he just admit that he cared for her in his own way?

“Jordi? You checked up on my boss without Aiden asking you to. You like me. And you want Aiden to be happy, with me. Jordi Chin does have human emotions.” He tried not to grin as he looked her over, not liking that she had figured him out so easily.

“You got me. Fine. I do care and I want to see Aiden happy. Just don’t screw that up.” She couldn’t help but feel warm knowing that Jordi really was a close friend with Aiden. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before walking back into the doctors office, and he called out as she was nearly to the door.

"You two still owe me a new set of sheets and a new chair." She never turned around, she simply smiled as she went back to work.

That evening when she got home from work the apartment was empty but a note from Aiden was sitting on the dining room table.

Sorry but I’ll be in late, Jordi had a job he needed help with. I’ll call you when I know you’re home.

She sighed as she put her bag down and made her way into the kitchen to start making herself dinner. These were the nights she hated, these were the night that had her feeling nervous and insecure. She had gotten into the habit of closing all the blinds and locking the door when Aiden wasn't home but even that didn't make her feel any safer. She was just sitting down to eat when her phone rang and she couldn't help but feel relieved just to hear his voice.

"Hello." She quietly waited for his velvety reply.

"I'm sorry Alex. You know I hate not being there." She smiled hearing him, knowing he'd rather be home with her.

"Aiden it's fine. I understand. Just make sure Jordi knows I hold him responsible for your safety." The sound of his deep laugh was comforting as she began to eat.

"I think he knows that. I should be home before you leave in the morning, but if I'm not please don't worry. I'll call you when you're getting ready to leave." She swallowed the food in her mouth before answering.

"I hope you make it home, but I guess if I have to, I can take a call."  He knew she was only playing with him, but he knew she really meant it deep down.

“I’ll try to make it, you know I will.” He took in a deep breath before continuing, he hated disappointing her. “I have to go, the guy I’m tailing is on the move. I love you, Bye.” She sat in shock for a moment, had he really just said what she thought? Did he really mean it. She forced herself to talk once he cleared his throat on the other end of the phone.

“I, I love you too Aiden. Be careful. Night.”

Alex cleaned up, watched to news and showered before climbing into bed alone that night. She laid awake, tossing from one side to the other as she thought about Aiden, hoping he was safe. When her alarm went off, she felt a warm body pressed against her and she looked over her shoulder at Aiden. She smiled as she turned her alarm off and rolled over to face him, then she gave him a little peck on the end of his nose. A groggy smiled crossed his lips and his eyes pried themselves open.

“Good Morning. I made it early.” She ran her thumb over his jaw before leaning in to kiss him again, happy to see he’d made it home in one piece.

“Good Morning to you too.” She snuggled close and Aiden pulled her to his chest as he rolled to his back. With her head on his chest now she could hear the steady beat of his heart, and she knew this was where she was safest, with him. She then remembered the gift she’d gotten for him a few weeks back. She just hadn’t found the right time, but now she thought it was. She sat up before pulling from his arms, smiling at hearing his whine.   
“No, don’t get ready now. Just lay here with me.” She opened the drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a box before she rolled back over and put it on his chest.

“I’m not getting ready just yet, I just wanted to give you this.” He looked at the box and scooted up in the bed, his back now leaning against the headboard.

“You got me something? For what? Not that I’m not happy about it, but why?” Alex just shook her head as she motioned for him to open the box, hoping he’d like it.

Aiden slowly opened the box and for a moment he just started at the gift. A recognizing smile drifted across his lips before he looked at her and pulled her into a kiss. There in the box was a chain, and hanging on that chain was a small glass vial and inside that was the chip T-bone had taken out of her neck.

“Now you can always have a part of me with you, well sort of. In a kind of creepy sort of way.” Aiden couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled her into a kiss, he didn’t care how creepy it was, he’d always have her with him now, no matter where he was.

 


End file.
